Is Love Enough?
by CriminalMindser
Summary: What would happen when Annabelle, an old collage friend comes to Newport with big news for Sandy that will change his life.New chapter up, Kirsten comes home from the hospital, this is for all you Kandy fans! Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

A new story. Please give it a chance, Read and Review. Hope you like it. It's going to get better.

Everything about them and their family is the same except Kirsten is an editor of the 'Sparkle' magazine. This is for all you Kirsten and Sandy fans.

It had been a long and tiring day at Sparkle magazine and all Kirsten Cohen wanted to do was go home and snuggle up on the couch with her husband and watch a favorite movie. Sparkle was the most popular magazine and because of that came a very tight schedule and lots of late nights, but the one thing that kept her going was the fact that afterwards she could go home and spend the night with Sandy without having to worry about work. Most nights that was the case.

Sandy was a public defender and his job involved mostly the same things as Kirsten's, late nights and hardly any time for each other, but when the opportunities of being together came they wouldn't waste a minute, and tonight was one of them.

At work earlier that afternoon Kirsten got a call from Sandy saying he could be home by 7:00, which was hardly ever, and Kirsten didn't want to miss the opportunity of spending the night with him so she lied to her boss saying that she didn't feel well and needed to go home and get some rest. As soon as she got the all clear she grabbed her keys and headed straight to the video store.

It was 7:25 when Kirsten drove up the driveway to find it empty. She was expecting to see Sandy's black BMW but when she couldn't see it she sighed, disappointed by him not being home. She walked inside and chucked her keys and the DVD on the kitchen table angry by him letting her down. She got herself a drink and headed outside to the pool, she sat down on the deck chair, took her expensive high heels off, getting herself comfortable seeing that she wouldn't have anything to do for the rest of the night.

She was just about to take a sip of her drink when someone familiar came up from behind her and put their hands over her eyes.

"Guess who".

"Hey", she said turning around to see Sandy, "why are you late".

"I'm not late, I've been here the whole time, my car's with the boys I wanted too get rid of them so I sent them to the Imax, I'm sure that'll give us enough time", Sandy announced, "and you thought I stood you up, didn't you"

Kirsten looked at him with a guilty look.

"Maybe", she giggled, "and the only reason why I'm so late is because I picked us up a movie".

"Oh yeah, which one", Sandy asked.

"Ours", Kirsten answered.

"Oh, perfect choice", he said before giving Kirsten a kiss.

The movie Kirsten picked was A Cinderella Man and the reason why it is their favorite and the reason why it is 'there's' was because it was what they went and saw on their first date. Sandy and Kirsten met at collage when they were in their fun and crazy teen years. They met under unusual circumstances seeing that they didn't plan to go and see the movie together it just ended that way.

There it is, hope you enjoyed it, Please Read and Review it'll make my day.

Next Chapter: When they went and saw the movie all those years ago, what happened. Also next chapter Seth and Ryan will be introduced into the story.


	2. The Love Issue

**I know that in the first chapter at the end I told you I was going to write about how they met on this chapter but I decided not to, I thought I would get straight into the story. Sorry if you are disappointed. Hope you enjoy. This chapter is a lot longer than the last. Read and Review.**

"Want to go watch it", Kirsten asked.

"Not just yet", Sandy said pulling Kirsten closer to him and kissing her on the lips, "I have a better idea".

"Really, well I'm sorry but I want to watch the movie so, if you can catch me then maybe, just maybe we", Kirsten teased before bolting upstairs to their bedroom while Sandy chased after her, she had made it to the door before Sandy grabbed her by the hips and lifted her up, carrying her into the bedroom and carefully laying her down on the bed.

"Work something out", Kirsten finished. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they started kissing passionately until she pulled away.

"You know, Sandy I'm actually a bit tired so I think I'm just gonna go to bed", Kirsten announced getting off the bed and heading towards the closet to get changed.

"You're not going anywhere", Sandy said knowing she was just teasing him and grabbing her arm so she wouldn't leave.

"Watch me", she said pulling her arm away so Sandy would lose grip. He chased her around the bedroom, both of them in laughter until he finally caught up to her and pinned her up against the wall reciprocating her last kiss.

* * *

Before they knew it, it was morning. Sandy woke up early so he could do his usual early morning surf but when he saw his Kirsten lying there beside him, he didn't feel like getting out of bed he just wanted to stay their and stare at her, all day if he could. Some days Sandy couldn't believe how lucky he was, he had the best job, massive house, most amazing children and the most beautiful and perfect wife he could have ever hoped for. Sandy watched as Kirsten slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey", he said.

"Morning", she said giving him a smile, "what time is it".

"It's ok, you don't need to be at work right now".

"Oh, I wish I didn't have too go to work today, I'd rather stay here with you", she announced, "it was a great night, if only it could last longer".

"We could lie and say we're sick", Sandy offered.

"Sandy, we can't do that", Kirsten announced, " but what time can you be home".

"Well, what time do you want me home", Sandy asked winking a few times at Kirsten.

"As soon as possible", she begged.

"Well, I think I can be home by 6:00".

"Perfect, I'll be waiting", Kirsten said before getting undressed right in front of Sandy and then hopping in the shower.

"Are you coming", she asked and Sandy was in the shower with her in no time.

"Absolutely", he answered, making Kirsten laugh.

* * *

Kirsten had a very important meeting that day at Sparkle that she was supposed to be attending but she wasn't paying any attention. She felt like a little school girl with a crush that she couldn't get out of her head, that crush of course was Sandy. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get him out of her head until her day dream was interrupted by her boss.

"Kirsten, have you been listening to a word I've said", she asked waving her hand in front of Kirsten's face to get her attention.

"Oh yeah, I was listening, keep going", she answered feeling a little bit stupid.

"Are you ok", asked Julie, who was another editor of the magazine and friend of Kirsten.

"Yeah, I'm fine", Kirsten started, "just tired, that's all".

After being caught day dreaming Kirsten decided to pay attention to what was going on. When she looked at the board and noticed that the magazine wasn't selling as well as it used to and the company was spending heaps of money and not receiving any more from readers.

"Ok, we need to do something with this next issue, something that will grab everybody's attention", the boss announced, "any ideas".

Lot's of ideas came forward mostly about gossip and celebrities and looking beautiful, everything that had already been done in Sparkle. But Kirsten had an idea that went in a different direction.

"How about, a love issue", she offered.

"Hm, well that's the best I've heard so far, research it more and let me know what you come up with". Kirsten nodded her head and left for her office.

When she got there she realized that this would take some time, time that she could be spending with Sandy. She would rather be at home with him, but this issue was really important so she couldn't leave the magazine hanging. She was just about to call Sandy and tell him she wouldn't be home until late when Julie came into her office.

"Hey Kirsten, want to tell me what's going on", Julie asked.

"Oh, I just had a late night with Sandy that's all".

"Ok, please spare me the details, so want some help with this love issue", Julie asked.

"Actually, Julie that would be great, Sandy can be home early tonight so", Kirsten started.

"Yeah, I understand", Julie finished, "maybe if you have some help you can be at home in time".

"Thanks Julie".

"Ok, so tell me more about this love issue".

**Hope you enjoyed. Please Read and Review, please, please, please.**


	3. Exhausting Day

New Chapter. Hope you enjoy. Please review. It's going to get better.

At Sparkle magazine everyone had already left except for Kirsten and Julie who were working late looking through old Sparkle magazines finding ideas for the next issue. Valentines Day was just around the corner so they decided putting the love issue on the stands a few days before would sell perfectly.

"We could have articles on the best ways to celebrate Valentines Day", Julie discussed.

"And an advice column on how to get the Valentine of your dream", Kirsten announced.

"Or if your husband doesn't like to celebrate Valentines Day, how to get him to enjoy it with you", Julie stated.

"Oh if you can figure that one out please, be sure to let me know".

"Sandy's still not so keen about Valentines Day, huh", Julie asked.

"No, he says that it's vacuous, a commercially-driven, hollow shell of a holiday", Kirsten announced.

"Ouch, well I'll figure it out and when I do I'll be sure to let you know", Julie said, "speaking of Sandy, shouldn't you be getting home".

Kirsten looked at the clock and noticed it was 5:50 and with the amount of traffic outside she would never get home in time.

"Damn it", she said quickly scooping up all the papers she needed to take home, "thanks Julie, this is issue is really going to work I can feel it in my bones".

"Me too, have a great night", Julie yelled as Kirsten was leaving.

* * *

When Kirsten arrived home she was surprised to see all the lights out and there didn't appear to be anyone home, even though Sandy's car was parked out front. She knew Sandy had a very busy and tiring day today so she assumed he fell asleep waiting for her. She put the papers down in the kitchen, headed into the family room and fell onto the couch. She had almost fallen to sleep when she heard someone whisper her name. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see Sandy staring down at her.

"Late again", he said.

"Hey, I thought you were sleeping", she asked.

"No, I've been waiting for you".

"Oh, I'm sorry".

"That's ok, how'd the meeting go", Sandy asked taking a seat on the couch next to Kirsten.

"Yeah it was going ok, until I got caught day dreaming", Kirsten announced.

"Day dreaming huh, what about".

"Well if you must know, you", Kirsten answered.

"Me", Sandy said with a huge smirk on his face.

"Yes you were there and I just couldn't get you out of my head".

"Well do you want to know something, all the way through my meeting it was exactually the same", he said.

"Really".

"Yep, and it involved you with nothing on", Sandy said making Kirsten giggle.

"Want to go to bed", he asked.

"Aw yes, that's what I've been looking forward to all day".

Sandy lifted her up and carried her into their bedroom.

"I was thinking how about lunch tomorrow", Sandy asked with Kirsten in his arms. There was no response.

"Kirsten".

He looked down at her and noticed that she had fallen asleep which made him smile. He opened the door to their bedroom, carefully tucked her into bed and gave her a kiss good night.

"Love you", he whispered and he could just hear Kirsten say it back in her sleep.

* * *

The next morning Kirsten woke to the smell of Sandy's bad cooking.

"Good morning", he said as she opened her eyes.

"Hey, what's this", she asked after giving Sandy a kiss.

"This is for you, you were really exhausted yesterday I thought you deserved something special", Sandy answered.

"Sandy did you make this".

"Yeah why".

"I'm not eating this", she announced.

"Why not".

"Because you made it, Sandy everyone knows you can't cook".

"I can cook, maybe, look can you just try some".

Kirsten looked at the food in front of her and even with Sandy's cute face she just couldn't do it.

"No, I can't eat that", she said.

"Oh yes you will", Sandy said before picking up a pancake and shoving it in Kirsten's mouth.

"Sandy, that was just disgusting, what did you put in it", she asked swallowing the rest of the pancake, "I think I'll just stick to coffee".

Sandy laughed as Kirsten hoped into the shower.

* * *

Sandy headed downstairs to the kitchen with the boys.

"Hey dad, how did mum enjoy breakfast", Seth joked.

"She didn't", Sandy laughed, "so what are your plans for today". Seth told his dad about his plan to win Summer back. A few months ago there was an incident in L.A that involved Seth not trusting Summer and ever since then Seth has been trying to come up with a plan to get back together with Summer. So far it wasn't working. Thank God Kirsten came down when she did or otherwise Sandy would have been going nowhere for the whole day. Seth's plan was long and he wasn't nearly ready to shut up except for when Kirsten arrived downstairs.

"Oh hey mum, how was breakfast".

"The coffee was great", Kirsten answered.

"See, at least I can make good coffee", Sandy said.

"No actually that was the coffee maker", Ryan announced.

Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Please review, means a lot. In the story it talks about an incident in L.A well that is based on another one of my stories it's called An Unforgettable Trip To L.A. Hope you check it out. Thanks.


	4. New Boss

Sorry it's a short chapter. Next one I promise will be very long. Hope you enjoy. Please Read and Review.

"Ok, well I better get going I'm meeting my new boss today, don't want to make a bad impression", Sandy said.

"Yeah dad that's fascinating, but we really don't care", Seth said sarcastically.

"Sandy, how are you going to make a good impression wearing your pajamas", Kirsten asked noticing that Sandy was still in them.

"I meant after I get changed", he said before giving Kirsten a kiss and heading back upstairs.

"I better get going too, do you guys need a ride to school", Kirsten asked.

"No thanks we're fine, Marissa's picking us up", Ryan answered.

Kirsten arrived at work and noticed Julie in her office.

"Hey Kiki, great news", Julie started, "Marilyn loved the idea, and she wants us to be in charge of this next issue".

"Are you serious", Kirsten asked speechless.

"Yep", Julie answered before giving Kirsten a hug.

"Wow, ok then I guess we should get started".

Kirsten and Julie were at it for hours, building up new ideas, discussing the contents and assigning people to articles.

"Kirsten what about true stories by the public, how I met my man".

"That sounds great, we could have it as a competition", Kirsten started, "the most craziest first date will be the one that is published.

"I think it'll be more fun with 3", Julie discussed, "and one should be yours, the way you described you and Sandy's first date still makes me laugh".

"3 sounds good", Kirsten giggled after hearing Julie's comment.

"Look can we talk about this later, I promised Marissa I would meet her at The Yacht Club for lunch".

"That's ok, you and Marissa seem to be getting along really well".

"Yeah it's taken years but things are going pretty well, see you after lunch".

"Bye", Kirsten said.

Meanwhile Sandy arrived at work and noticed someone sitting down at his desk. At first he didn't recognize her but as soon as she turned around he knew exactly who it was.

"Sandy Cohen".

"Annabelle", Sandy said surprised, "what are you doing here".

"Well I'm your new boss".

Hope you enjoyed. It's short because I didn't want to give it away (who that lady is) you'll find out next chapter. It will be posted real soon. Read and Review, please.


	5. Finding out about Annabelle

Hey, here's a long chapter. It's going to get better. Please read and review. This chapter does tell you who Annabelle is. R&R please.

The meeting at Sparkle magazine had finished early that afternoon so Kirsten decided to head home and have a surprise dinner waiting for Sandy when he arrived home, little did she know about the surprises he had in stall for her.

She drove up the driveway and was surprised to see Sandy's car.

"What's he doing home so early", she quietly asked herself. Kirsten knew something was going on because he was never usually home this early, good or bad, she didn't know.

"Hey, what are you doing home so early", she asked when she found him in the kitchen.

"We need to talk", Sandy said while pouring a glass of wine for Kirsten.

"Oh god, the boys aren't here, you're pouring wine, you have that look on your face it's something bad isn't it", she asked worriedly.

"What face".

"Just tell me what's going on", Kirsten pleaded.

"Ok, do you remember Annabelle Fletcher".

"You mean Annabelle from Berkeley, Oh yes how could I forget Annabelle", Kirsten answered with attitude, "what about her".

"Well, I don't know how you're going to take this", Sandy started.

"Sandy just tell me".

"Well believe it or not but Annabelle's my new boss".

Kirsten was shocked, she couldn't believe it, Annabelle her worst enemy working with her husband, now that is a recipe for disaster.

Now, this is the story of Annabelle.

Annabelle went to Berkeley with Sandy and Kirsten, in fact she was even dating Sandy at one stage. Annabelle was one of those snobby little rich kids who had everything handed to her, the type that Kirsten always hated. Things were going well between her and Sandy, until Annabelle showed up and made a mess of everything. She would always get what she wanted and that year she wanted Sandy, so she got him. Sandy and Kirsten remained friends but Kirsten and Annabelle not so much, when Kirsten found out that Annabelle was cheating on him things got worse, when Sandy wasn't around they were at each others throats fighting and arguing all the time, Kirsten didn't have the heart to tell him about the other guy. They had been dating for a few months now when Kirsten's mum got extremely sick. Newport was hours away and Kirsten didn't have anyway of getting there so she asked for Sandy's help, him being a good friend and all drove her all the way down to Newport and stayed with her until her mother was feeling better. When they arrived back at Berkeley a few days later Annabelle was gone, she had left without so much as much as a goodbye and after that was when Sandy and Kirsten got back together again and moved to Newport to spend the last few weeks with Kirsten's mother before she died of Cancer.

"You're new boss", Kirsten repeated as she as she gave Sandy the look.

"Oh I know that look, want some wine", Sandy said trying to change the subject.

" No thanks, Sandy don't you remember how she treated you in collage, and me".

"Well honey I know how she treated you but, I don't I still don't know why she left".

"She left with her boyfriend, she was cheating on you", Kirsten announced, "I'm sorry but it's true, I knew all about it".

"And you're only telling me this now", Sandy said, "Ok look it doesn't really matter anymore that was a long time ago and she's changed now".

"Changed, Oh Sandy please she's probably back here just for you".

"Ok now that's not true".

"Oh yeah, well did she know that you work there", Kirsten asked while crossing her arms.

"Yeah, sort of", Sandy said with a guilty face.

"I'll take that as a yes", Kirsten said, "Look Sandy, I trust you so I guess I'll just have to try and be nice around her".

"Thank you", he said before giving her a kiss.

"Look I can't promise anything, but I'll try", she said kissing him back, "look it'll be a while before the boys get back so what do you want to do".

"Oh I have a few ideas", Sandy said with a huge smile on his face which made Kirsten laugh. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss him before they were interrupted by Seth and Ryan.

"Cut it out", Ryan teased.

"Oh God, get a room", Seth said with a disturbed look on his face.

As soon as Kirsten and Sandy heard them enter they pulled away.

"Just enjoying your mothers company", Sandy said.

"Ew dad please we don't wanna know", Seth said while grabbing a bottle of water.

"Sorry boys", Kirsten stared, "what are you doing home so early".

"Ah Seth got told he was a jackass", Ryan announced.

"Thanks man", Seth said, "we're just going to hang around here for the rest of the afternoon".

"Oh ok then Kirsten and I will finish what we started upstairs", Sandy teased.

"Gross", Seth said, "maybe we'll just head over to the diner".

"Yeah good idea", Sandy said.

The boys left and Sandy and Kirsten headed upstairs.

Hope you enjoyed. Please Read and Review. Next Chapter what will happen when Kirsten and Annabelle meet again. R&R please.


	6. Lunch

It's going to get better. Please Read and Review.

The next morning Kirsten was woken up by Sandy coming home from surfing. Sandy would go surfing every morning except for when he had an early court case or when he was just feeling down and that's how Kirsten knew if Sandy had a problem, he wouldn't go surfing. That's how well they knew each other, so well that they could tell what the other person was thinking just by their actions, they are madly in love but for the next few weeks Annabelle was going to test just how strong that love really was.

"Hey, how was surfing", she asked rolling over to face Sandy.

"Great, they were huge", Sandy said while drying his hair with a towel, "and when are we getting you out there".

"Sandy, listen to me and listen to me carefully", Kirsten started, "I am never, never going to surf with you, ok".

"Ok", Sandy giggled, "I tried".

"If there is something else you want me to do fine just not surfing", Kirsten said making it all very clear.

"Ok then, how about lunch today", Sandy started.

"Sounds great", Kirsten said before Sandy jumped in.

"With Annabelle".

"Ok then, not so great".

"You're the one who said you'll try and be nice", Sandy reported.

"I meant if I happened to run into her, I never said I wanted to have a whole lunch with her".

"Please", Sandy begged.

Kirsten could see it in his eyes just how much he wanted them to get along, his job was really important to him and Annabelle was now apart of that so Kirsten knew she had to make it work. As much as she hated Annabelle and her working with her husband she knew she had to do this.

"Ok, but this lunch is going to be hell for me so", Kirsten started.

"So, what", Sandy asked.

"You owe me big time", Kirsten finished.

"Well I know a way or two to make it up to you", Sandy said in a very sexy voice.

"Oh yeah", Kirsten said before leaning over and grabbing Sandy's shirt pulling him on to the bed.

* * *

Later on that day Kirsten was in her office, remembering that year with Annabelle, all the bitchy things she used to do to Sandy, her and everyone else.

Kirsten remembered the first day she had ever met her and that was the day Annabelle arrived at Berkeley. Her and Sandy were sitting down having lunch discussing the New Years party when Annabelle came over to them.

"Hey I'm Annabelle, new actually, I was just wondering are you Kirsten Nichol", she asked.

"Um yeah, that's me, why".

"So then you're Caleb's daughter, wow I feel so sorry for you", she said in laughter.

"What do you mean", Kirsten asked.

"Long story, cute guy you got there", she said smiling at Sandy, "I guess I'll see you at the dance".

That was the first conversation she had ever had with Annabelle. She couldn't believe she was doing this, going to lunch with her, pretending that she wasn't here just for Sandy. But after everything that happened this year, Rachael, Rebecca, Carter, she trusted Sandy because in the end he always made the right choice. She just hoped that this time he would too.

"Hey Kiki", Julie said while entering Kirsten's office, "Finished your draft for your story".

"Ah no, not yet, I'm still thinking of what it's going to be about".

"Um love, It's a love issue, what else would it be on", Julie joked, "Are you ok".

"Well I have to go and have lunch with Annabelle, Sandy's new boss and ex girlfriend and my worst enemy in about 20 minutes but other than that yeah I'm fine", Kirsten announced trying to keep calm.

"Oh right, I thought you and Sandy were through with all that drama".

"Yeah, me too", Kirsten said, "but I trust him, and they're only working together so what can happen, right".

"Right", Julie said not sounding very convincing.

* * *

Kirsten arrived at The Yacht Club where she was meeting Sandy and Annabelle and she was surprised to see them already seated with drinks.

"Hey", she said giving Sandy a kiss.

"Hey honey, you remember Annabelle".

"Yeah hi, it's good to see you again", Kirsten said.

"Yeah you too, Wow Kirsten Cohen I never thought I'd see you again".

"Yeah, me neither", Kirsten said, "so Sandy told me after you left Berkeley you moved to New York".

"Yeah, um I moved back there so I could be with my family".

"Oh so it had nothing to do with Jason, Sandy's best friend, you didn't leave with him".

"Kirsten, that was not fair", Sandy said.

"You're right, sorry, that was a long time ago things have changed now, I think I'm just going to go, I'm ruining this for everyone".

"Wait, Kirsten you're right it was a long time ago and things have changed so can't we just finish this meal and catch up, I'd love to hear about what you have been doing since collage", Annabelle said.

Kirsten got up and left the table only to be followed by Sandy.

"Baby, come on please", Sandy started, "I know how hard this is, but nothing is going to happen between us, you've got to trust me".

"I'm sorry", Kirsten said with a few tears in her eyes.

"It's ok, now are we going to go and actually eat this meal".

Kirsten laughed, "Ok, I love you".

"I love you too".

Next Chapter: What will happen when Sandy leaves Kirsten and Annabelle alone? Read and Review, please.

In later chapters you will hear about the new years eve party and other flash backs from collage.


	7. Only here for one reason

**Hey, hope you enjoy and please read and review, not my best chapter but I promise the next will be AWESOME**!

Sandy and Kirsten headed back to the table and Kirsten immediately apologized, even though she hated every minute of it. Annabelle had a lot changed since collage and Kirsten could see that but there were still some things about her that she still wasn't quite sure she could trust, for example the way she said 'Kirsten Cohen, I never thought I'd see you again' like Kirsten was in the way of her and Sandy getting back together, and after Kirsten's comment on cheating with Sandy's best friend Annabelle didn't bite back, like she was trying to make a good impression in front of Sandy. But for now Kirsten knew she had to put those feelings aside because this meant a lot to Sandy so Kirsten had to make it work.

"Annabelle look, I'm sorry for that comment it was totally uncalled for".

"Look Kirsten it's ok, really, I understand how hard this must be for you, I mean your husband working with his ex girlfriend, it's bound to feel a bit weird".

"Ok then", Kirsten said before Sandy jumped in, "So now we can eat, right", he joked.

They ordered their meals and while they were waiting a great idea popped up in Sandy's head. He decided to leave them alone for a few minutes to work out their differences and learn to get along. So he pretended that he had an urgent business call to make.

"Oh I almost forgot I have to take an important business call, I'll be back in one second", Sandy said while getting up from his chair.

Kirsten tried to stop Sandy from leaving by grabbing his arm but he kept reassuring her that he would only be one minute and what could possibly happen in one minute. Well, a lot.

* * *

After Sandy had left they sat in silence eating there meal until Kirsten couldn't take it anymore and got straight to the point.

"Are you in love with my husband", she asked, "I'm sorry, it's just been bottled up since you arrived and I just needed to ask".

"Look Kirsten, it's fine really, you want the truth, Sandy and I were in love", Annabelle admitted and Kirsten all of a sudden felt nervous, "But he married you and I'm not looking to break up a happy couple".

"Good".

"Look Kirsten I'm here for one reason and one reason only", Annabelle started.

"And what's that", Kirsten asked.

Before Annabelle could answer Sandy came back.

Sorry about that, what did you two get up to", Sandy asked while taking his seat, Kirsten was staring at Annabelle with a worried look on her face wondering what she meant by she was only here for one reason.

"Kirsten", Sandy asked, noticing that she wasn't paying any attention.

"What", Kirsten said looking back at Sandy.

"Are you alright", he asked, "you seem a little distracted".

"Yeah, I'm fine", Kirsten reassured.

"Kirsten and I were talking about Sparkle magazine and how much I enjoy reading it", Annabelle lied taking a sip of wine and giving Kirsten a devious smile, the smile that Kirsten remembered from collage when she found out that she was cheating on Sandy, and that's when Kirsten knew that Annabelle wasn't just here for work, she was here for Sandy.

"I have to go", Kirsten said.

"What, why", Sandy asked confused, "is everything ok".

"Yeah, I just told Julie that I'd meet her back at the office, so I better get going", she said wanting to get away from there.

"Ok the, well it was nice to see you again", Annabelle said but Kirsten didn't respond she just left without even giving Sandy a kiss goodbye.

"Ok, what was all that about", Annabelle asked pretending she didn't know.

"I'm not sure", Sandy said looking back, watching Kirsten leave, "Um, do you mind if we finish this some other time, I need to find out what's going on".

"Yeah, sure, I'll see you at work tomorrow".

"Yeah, see you".

Sandy rushed out the door to catch Kirsten but he was too late. He decided to head home and talk to her when she got home but when he drove up the driveway he was surprised to see her car parked out the front.

"Kirsten", he yelled but there was no response.

"Kirsten".

Kirsten was sitting outside by the pool when she heard him call, she didn't want to answer because she knew all they would do was fight and she was definitely not in the mood for that.

"Hey", Sandy said as he found her.

"Hey".

"You want to tell me what's going on", he asked while sitting down beside her.

"It's just I can't be around Annabelle, ok, she just rubs me the wrong way", Kirsten admitted, "I'm sorry".

"It's ok, it was your choice", Sandy said feeling a little let down.

There was silence for a while.

"Look Sandy when you left us alone Annabelle told me that", Kirsten started but

Sandy put his finger against Kirsten's mouth to stop her from talking.

"Shhh, I don't want to talk about Annabelle right now", he whispered, "nothing is going to happen between us, you just need to trust me, ok".

"Ok", she said before kissing him.

"Want to go to bed", he asked.

"Absolutely", she answered before Sandy picked her up and carried her to their room, Kirsten in laughter.

Hope you enjoyed, please, please, please read and review.


	8. Fiancee or no Fiancee

**Hey, it's a long chapter, hope you enjoy, please read and review, please.**

Kirsten couldn't sleep that night, she kept thinking about Annabelle and what she meant by she was only here for one reason. Kirsten could only think of one explanation and that was that she was back for Sandy but Kirsten didn't know the whole truth, the truth why Annabelle had left in collage and why she was all of a sudden back, and the truth was a lot worse than what Kirsten had imagined.

She wanted to tell Sandy about what Annabelle had said while he was taking his 'oh so important' business call but she thought it seemed pretty silly telling him now so she decided to wait until morning, little did she know that tomorrow she would feel the exact same way, she didn't want to tell him because she feared he wouldn't believe her.

"Honey what's wrong", Sandy asked.

"What do you mean".

"You know what I mean, you've hardly said a word all morning", Sandy started, "this wouldn't have anything to do with Annabelle would it".

"I have to get to work", she announced trying to escape from the conversation but Sandy grabbed her by the arm so she couldn't leave.

"What's going on, you're not leaving here until you tell me", he ordered.

Kirsten sat back down on the bed and put her hands over her face, not wanting to have this conversation but she finally took her hands away, looked at Sandy and started talking.

"Sandy I think the only reason why Annabelle is here is for you", she announced.

"Ok and why do you think that".

"Because when you left us alone yesterday she said that she was here for one reason only and then when I asked her what that was she didn't answer me, so I thought", Kirsten started.

"Well honey you thought wrong, she probably meant the only reason why she is here is because of work".

"Probably", Kirsten said.

"Honey, she's only here for work", Sandy announced, "and anyways she has a fiancee".

"She does", Kirsten asked surprised.

"Yep, so you have nothing to worry about and why would I want to be with Annabelle when I already have the perfect wife", Sandy said while giving his wife a kiss for comfort, which under the circumstances didn't really make Kirsten feel any better.

"I've got to get to work", Sandy said, "See you tonight".

"Yeah, see you tonight".

* * *

Later that day at Sparkle Kirsten was in her office swinging around on her chair thinking about her and Sandy's conversation this morning until Julie came in and disturbed her.

"Hey, what's going on", Julie asked all excited.

"So I guess you didn't see the do not disturb sign".

"No I didn't, Kiki what's wrong you've been in this mood for a few days now", Julie announced.

"I'm sorry Julie".

"That's ok, now what is it", Julie started, "this wouldn't have anything to do with Annabelle, would it".

"Yes it does, Julie there's just something about her that I just don't trust".

" Ok, Well, if you ask my opinion I think that you should invite her over for lunch, get to know her more she may have changed, and this would mean a lot to Sandy", Julie announced.

"But", Kirsten argued.

"No buts, just call", Julie ordered before leaving.

* * *

Meanwhile Sandy was in his office looking through a file of a 14 year old boy who was caught stealing a car, which reminded him of Ryan and how much he had changed since becoming a part of the Cohen family. Sandy's childhood was a bit rough, his dad was gone and his mum was always at work so when he was a young teenager he ran away to start his life and that's why Sandy loved helping these kids because he was once one of them. Ryan had changed so much since he first met the Cohen's and he didn't know how proud Sandy and Kirsten were of him, he started out as Ryan Atwood the bad boy who stole cars, burned down houses and got into fights and now he was Ryan Atwood who was in his senior year, about to graduate and about to start his own life.

"Coffee", Annabelle asked while entering his office.

"Yeah thanks", he answered.

"What are you doing".

"Oh just looking through this file, it made me think of Ryan".

"Oh yeah that's right, you were going to tell me about Ryan", Annabelle said while taking a seat, "You adopted him, right".

"Yeah, Um, 3 years ago Ryan was caught stealing a car and I represented him in court, then his mum kicked him out so we let him stay at our house for a few days, which at first Kirsten didn't like", Sandy stared.

"Yeah well that was understandable", Annabelle jumped in.

"Then when Kirsten had enough I sent him back home only to find it empty, his mum had left and all that was left was a note".

"So then you decided to adopt him", Annabelle asked.

"Kirsten got to know him more and found out that he was a pretty good kid, so yeah pretty much".

Sandy was about to finish when Annabelle's phone went off.

"Oh sorry, I should get this".

"No go ahead that's fine".

"Thanks", she said, "hello".

"Ah hi, Annabelle it's Kirsten".

"Oh hi, what can I do for you".

"Um I wanted to know if you wanted to join me for lunch, to make up for the last one".

"Ah sure, where at", Annabelle asked surprised.

"How about at the house", Kirsten offered.

"Yeah sounds great, see you soon", Annabelle said while hanging up the phone.

Annabelle turned back around to face Sandy.

"Who was that", he asked.

"Oh ah just a friend I told her I would meet her for lunch, is that ok".

"Yeah, sure".

"Okay, bye", she said before leaving.

* * *

Later on Kirsten and Annabelle were outside on the patio eating lunch and discussing their life after collage, things were going rather well until Kirsten asked about Annabelle's boyfriend.

"I still can't believe that you two got married", Annabelle announced, "and moved here to Newport".

"Well what about your love life", Kirsten asked, "Sandy mentioned that there was a fiancée".

"He did".

"Yeah, did he go to Berkeley"

"Kirsten I don't know what you're talking about", Annabelle announced, "I don't have a boyfriend let alone a fiancée".

**Next Chapter: Sandy lied to her, there was no fiancee, how will she take the news and what will happen between them? You'll have to read, and review. Hope you enjoyed, thanks, bye.**


	9. The Truth Always Comes Out

**Hey, here's another chapter and it's going to be long. At the start it is like the scene in The Showdown where she passes out on the couch but then it changes. Hope you enjoy. Please Read and Review.**

Kirsten couldn't believe it, Sandy had lied to her once again, it was like the whole Rebecca situation over again and she didn't know if she could handle it.

When she arrived home after lunch she chucked her keys on the kitchen bench, poured herself a glass of champagne and fell onto the couch. It didn't take her long before her hands were covering her face and she was in tears.

Her and Sandy had just sorted everything out after that whole Rebecca debacle and then this happened, it was starting all over again. Kirsten drank herself to sleep that night, which she did countless times during the Rebecca situation and Sandy didn't even seem to notice. Kirsten's only solution to falling asleep on rough nights like this was to drink herself to sleep, because if she didn't she would end up crying all night.

"Honey", Sandy called out from the front door but there was no response.

"Kirsten, I'm home", he said making his way through to the family room and when he did he noticed Kirsten asleep on the lounge. He bent down beside her to give her a kiss and noticed the empty glass, he reached over to pick it up and he could smell the strong scent of vodka.

"Come on, let's get you into bed", he said while picking her up, she was just sober enough to be able to wrap her arms firmly around his neck so she wouldn't fall.

* * *

The next morning Kirsten woke up in her bed and noticed that it wasn't the same spot that she fell asleep in, in fact waking up in her bed was the last place she wanted to be.

"Morning", Sandy said while waving a cup of coffee in front of Kirsten's face.

"Thanks", she said while taking the coffee, looking half dead.

"So, you were pretty wasted when I got home last night", Sandy announced with a concerned look on his face.

"Really, well I was surprised you even noticed", She replied glumly.

"What does that mean", he asked.

"Nothing", she started, "It was just a bad day that's all".

"A Bad day, because of Annabelle".

"How do you know", Kirsten asked.

"I talked to Annabelle", he answered, "She got a little worried when you just up and left yesterday".

"And I suppose she told you what happened".

Sandy didn't know what to say, he was so disappointed and ashamed of himself for lying to Kirsten so he just nodded his head.

Kirsten felt and looked like crap, she also didn't feel like arguing so she did her best to try and escape from the conversation.

"I better have a shower", she said while jumping out of bed.

"So I guess that means that you don't want to talk about it".

As much as Kirsten didn't want to argue she also had a lot of things that she wanted to say to Sandy and now seemed like the perfect time so she just let it all out, in other words started yelling.

"No I don't, because you lied to me", she yelled, "Again".

"What do you mean again".

"What do I mean, for god's sake Sandy what do you think, Rebecca", she said getting frustrated.

"Rebecca, why are you bringing her up again", Sandy asked.

"Because I thought that was over, the fighting, the lying, the never seeing each other but now with Annabelle here it's just going to start all over again", she announced before heading into the bathroom and slamming the door.

Sandy dropped his head into his hands and realized that Kirsten was right.

"Kirsten, please come out, we need to talk about this".

"I don't really feel like talking to you right now", she answered and Sandy could hear the hurt in her voice which made him even more disappointed in himself.

"Sorry it's not good timing but I've got to get to work", he said.

"Of course, Annabelle's waiting".

"I'll see you tonight", Sandy asked but Kirsten didn't reply.

"Kirsten".

"Sandy just go, please", she begged in tears.

When Sandy left Kirsten fell apart, she couldn't do it anymore and she thought it was the end.

* * *

Sandy sat in his office later that day thinking how stupid he was leaving Kirsten alone in the state that she was in. He was also thinking about all the things she said which were all true. He had hardly seen Kirsten since he started working with Annabelle, he had lied to her, they had one of their worst fights yet and he realized that he just realized that this morning he didn't even apologise for one.

Sandy knew that he had to think of some way to make it up to her and the first step was to call and apologise.

When Kirsten's answering machine came through Sandy wasn't at all surprised, he believed that Kirsten was listening just not wanting to talk to him and sure enough he was right.

"Hey honey, I hope you're feeling better and I'm so sorry for this morning and everything else. I know you're listening so can you please call me back, I want to make it up to you".

Kirsten sat in her office chair listening to Sandy's message over and over again wondering if she was ready to face him, face all their problems and what was yet to come.


	10. That's what friends are for

**Not my best chapter, actually I think it is the worst so far and it's pretty short. But still please Read and Review I promise the next chapter will be extremely long, really good, funny and interesting so please keep reading and reviewing please.**

"Hey Kiki", Julie said as she entered Kirsten's office, "What are you doing".

"Ah I was just listening to a message from Seth", Kirsten lied.

"Kirsten don't lie to me", Julie said.

"What are you talking about".

"Sandy just called", Julie announced and Kirsten took a deep breath, "He's wondering why you haven't called him back".

"Julie a lot has been going on and you don't even know half of", Kirsten started.

"I know", Julie announced, "Sandy told you Annabelle had a fiancée, she didn't therefore he lied to you and you guys got into a fight, I know he told".

"So you know everything".

"Yeah, I do", Julie said while picking up the phone and placing right in front of Kirsten, indicating for her to call him.

"Julie please, I really don't feel like talking to him right now", Kirsten admitted.

"Well that's too bad cause you're going to have to, you're not leaving here until you two talk", Julie ordered and Kirsten picked up the phone.

"Good, I'll be waiting outside", Julie said while leaving the room, "but don't think of trying anything sneaky, I'm watching".

"Hello", Sandy said as he answered the phone.

"Hey it's me", Kirsten answered falling into tears.

"Oh Honey, I'm so glad you called", Sandy said hearing his wife cry, "Can you come home, we need to talk".

"I am coming home", she said wiping her tears away.

"Why don't I come and pick you up", Sandy offered.

"No it's fine, I'll be home soon", she said while taking a deep breath, "I love you".

"I love you too", he said before hanging up. That's all that Kirsten needed to hear, those three simple words.

At 11:30 Sandy was sitting on the couch checking his phone every 2 minutes, Kirsten wasn't answering her phone and she was supposed to be home about 3 hours ago. He was about to get up and call the police when he heard a car pull up out the front.

He went over to the window and sure enough it was Kirsten.

"I'm sorry, the rain was really bad and then there was an accident, then came the really bad traff", Kirsten rambled on while entering the house with tears running down her face.

"Shhh", Sandy said while covering her mouth with his finger.

"It's ok, lets just talk about this is the morning", he said, "now lets just go to bed".

Kirsten wiped her tears and gave Sandy a hug, one that made everything feel alright again.

"Come on lets get you in the shower, you're all wet".

**Sorry I know it was a shitty chapter. I just had a few busy days and I didn't really have time to put much effort into it. But I promise the next chapter will be amazing so please keep reading and reviewing please.**


	11. Finding a way to make it up to you

**This is an extra long chapter.**

**Ok, this chapter is definitely better than the last. I'm going to have to give half the credit to Kandyislove for some of the ideas in this chapter, if you didn't help this chapter would have been pretty boring, so thanks. Hope you like it, please read and review and keep reading the next chapters, big drama at the end. Read and Review, thanks.**

The next day was a Saturday. Sandy woke up first and headed downstairs for some coffee, not knowing how his and Kirsten's conversation would end this morning. Kirsten entered the kitchen not too long after for the same reason thinking that Sandy was out surfing.

"Oh hey", she said as she walked into the kitchen, "I thought you would be out surfing".

"No I was too tired, I didn't sleep much last night", Sandy admitted, "too much to think about".

"Yeah I know, me too", she responded while grabbing herself some coffee.

There was silence for a while. Neither of them knew what to say. Sandy was sitting fiddling with his cup until he couldn't take it anymore.

"So what are we going to do", he asked, "I have to work with this woman".

"I know you do and I guess I'll just have to get used to it, get used to Annabelle", Kirsten answered, "I just wish I could trust you".

"You can trust me", Sandy assured.

"It's funny cause that's exactly what you said last time".

" Well this time I mean it, nothing is going to happen between me and Annabelle and nothing is going to tear you and me apart, I won't let it happen I love you way too much for that".

"I wish I could believe you, but I can't I'm sorry, you're going to have to come up with something better than that, I have to get to work", she announced before leaving Sandy alone in the kitchen.

* * *

After Kirsten left Sandy sat alone in the kitchen thinking how the hell he was going to make it up to her. Flowers weren't enough, a dinner date was too boring, he couldn't cook her lunch and the movies were to cheesy, he needed an idea that would show Kirsten just how much he loved her and something that would rebuild her trust. Sandy was about to give up when Seth and Ryan entered for breakfast.

"Morning", Ryan said as he grabbed some cereal and noticing something wrong with Sandy, "are you alright".

"Yeah, you've seemed a little down lately", Seth noticed.

"Oh it's nothing, just a little problem with your mother".

"Really, well what happened", Ryan asked munching on his breakfast.

"Don't worry about it, it's no big deal", Sandy assured.

"Yeah it is, what's going on, maybe we can help", Ryan announced and Seth suddenly got interested.

"No way Ryan, we cannot get our selves involved in there mess", Seth ordered.

"What are you talking about there is no mess", Sandy said looking confused.

"Right so there isn't a problem involving say someone by the name of Annabelle", Seth asked.

"How do you know about Annabelle", Sandy questioned.

"She called a few days ago looking for you and she told us who she was", Seth answered, "We also heard you and Kirsten arguing about her last night", Ryan jumped in.

"So you both knew", they both nodded, "Well why didn't you tell me".

"Because we didn't really want to know how bad things were, I hate seeing you two fighting", Seth admitted and Sandy felt heaps of guilt rush through his body.

"I'm sorry", he said, "but if it makes any difference your mother and I weren't fighting it was just a stupid little argument and we didn't even know what we were arguing about".

"Dad we heard, you don't have to lie to us", Seth announced.

"Anyway that's not what's important right now, what's important is finding a way for Sandy to make it up to Kirsten", Ryan jumped in, "Got any ideas".

* * *

The three of them sat in the kitchen for hours arguing on what was the best romantic gesture for Kirsten.

"I still go with the Imax Theatre", Seth argued, "Mum always loves a great action movie"

"Seth, she'd fall asleep", Ryan responded, "And she's never enjoyed action movies".

"I know, I just wanted to see the movie, it looks good", Seth said in his usual sarcastic way.

"Even if they did go what makes you think they would take you", Ryan asked.

"I don't know", Seth said, "Look let's just let dad decided, ok", and they both looked at Sandy waiting for his answer.

"I'm not taking her to the movies, I need to show her how much I love her, it's not enough", Sandy answered.

"Dad can't you just tell her that you love her, why does it have to be a big deal", Seth asked starting to get bored.

"Seth I lied to her, I let her down, she deserves more than an action packed movie".

It went back to being silent again except for the constant tapping on the bench from Seth who was starting to get bored. Ryan was getting extremely frustrated because he couldn't think of any grand ideas to help Sandy and Kirsten, the only reason why he was doing this was because over the past few years he had grown to love them as his parents and he hated seeing them like this. Ryan was about to give up but that was all before the best idea came to view.

"Sandy, you wouldn't happen to have your wedding video around would you", Ryan asked.

"It was the best day of my life, why wouldn't I".

"I bet it was Kirsten's best day too".

"Ryan what are you getting at here", Seth asked confused.

"Ok, so Sandy needs to show Kirsten how much he loves her, what better way to do it than by reliving their wedding night".

"That actually doesn't sound too bad", Seth reasoned.

"It's perfect", Sandy said, "I'll get the video".

"Wait a second", Seth interrupted, "What about we make Ryan's plan even better".

"Seth they are not going to the movies afterwards", Ryan announced.

"That wasn't the plan", Seth replied, "Ryan, do you remember the day I stole the tiki hut from school".

"Yeah but was has that got to do with this", Ryan asked confused.

"Well because if we want that tiki hut for a romantic night a the beach I can get it, all I have to do is talk to Summer".

"Great idea, so it'll be like a midnight picnic".

"Exactly".

"That'll be great, so I'll send Kirsten a bunch of roses, tell her to meet me here later, show her the movie then head down to the beach", Sandy said.

"And Seth and I will get the tiki hut and make the picnic", Ryan instructed.

"But we'll need some help and I'm sure Summer and Marissa won't mind", Seth announced, "Ok let's do this".

* * *

Kirsten was in her office with Julie doing some last minute touches on the magazine when Sandy's gift arrived.

"Kirsten Cohen", the man asked.

"Ah yes, that's me", she said while grabbing the flowers.

"Oh my gosh, Kiki they're beautiful, they must have cost him a lot", Julie said, "Well come on, what does it say".

"Kirsten,

I love you lots and I'm going to need you home today at exactly 3:30 because I have a few surprises for you, if you don't come you'll be sorry.

Love Sandy".

"Aw how sweet", Julie teased, "and look at the time, you better get going".

"You don't mind finishing this", Kirsten asked while packing up her stuff.

"Don't be silly, no hurry up or you'll be late".

"Thanks", she yelled as she was running out the door.

* * *

When Kirsten arrived home she found Sandy in the living room pouring two glasses of very expensive wine.

"Did you like the flowers", he asked heading towards her.

"Yes, they were beautiful", she said taking a glass from Sandy's hand, "So what exactly is my surprise".

"I can't tell you, but there is more than one".

"Really, lucky me", she giggled.

"And you're about to get you're first one", he said before leaning over and giving her a passionate kiss.

**To be continued….**

**Hahahaha you don't get to read the rest until next chapter. I love doing that to you, leaving you hanging like that. But the good news is the next chapter will be posted soon. Hope you enjoyed this and if you didn't say so or give me some suggestions I always open to new ideas. Please Review, and read the next chapters and review them too. Thanks.**

**Next Chapter: Lots of Kandy! You'll love it.**


	12. The Tiki Hut

**Ok so this chapter is one of the good ones but still not the best, well that's what I think. Lots of Kandy. Hope you enjoy, please read and review please.**

"Hmmm, ok so what's the next surprise", Kirsten asked pulling away from his kiss.

"Well I was going through some cupboards this morning and I happen to have found the video from Saturday September 7, 1884".

"Ok and what's so special about that day", Kirsten asked.

"Oh, so you don't remember".

"Remember what", Kirsten asked confused wondering what the hell Sandy was talking about.

"Think about it, why is that day so special".

"Sandy I really have no idea what you are talking about that day doesn't, oh my god, Saturday September 7, our wedding day", Kirsten said giving Sandy a tearful smile, it was so romantic of him to relive their wedding night but it would have been even more romantic if she had remembered.

"Yeah, our wedding day the happiest day of my life", Sandy announced.

"Mine too, Sandy I'm so sorry I forgot its just I wasn't", Kirsten blabbered on trying to apologise but Sandy didn't want to hear it.

"Kirsten honey calm down ok, none of it matters anymore", Sandy said rubbing Kirsten's shoulder for comfort, "this is my time to show you just how much I love you, so can we get on with it please", he joked which made Kirsten laugh.

"Absolutely".

They cuddled up on the couch together and watched that day where so many memories flooded their minds. The time they first met, those collage days, their first date, their engagement, their wedding and the day Seth was born.

"You looked so beautiful", Sandy said as he watched Kirsten walk down the aisle.

"Looked, you're using past tense now", Kirsten joked.

"Oh baby come on you're still beautiful", Sandy said, "just getting a bit old, that's all".

"Sandy", Kirsten said while hitting him with a pillow, "I'm the same age as you, are you trying to tell me you think you're old".

"Aw come on I was just playing with you".

"Yeah but you're right", she said and they both laughed.

Sandy still had one more surprise to go, the biggest most romantic one, the one that was supposed to show Kirsten just how much he loved her and just how much he was willing to show her that. So when the tape finished Sandy had a huge grin on his face, he couldn't wait to show Kirsten what he had planned, or actually what Ryan and Seth had planned.

"So are you ready for your next surprise".

"There's more", Kirsten asked.

"Baby there's always more, wait right here I have to get something".

When Sandy arrived back into the living room the only thing Kirsten noticed that was different was her silky scarf that Sandy had wrapped around his neck.

"Sandy what's that for and why are you wearing it around your neck", Kirsten asked confused.

"Well first of all this isn't for me", he said while taking it off and heading closer to Kirsten and carefully placing it over her eyes, "it's for you". He finished tying it and guided Kirsten to the car.

"Sandy where are we going", Kirsten asked in laughter.

"Ah I can't tell you that it'll ruin the surprise", he teased.

"Sandy you know I hate surprises, please tell me", she begged but Sandy wouldn't budge.

"Nope you're just going to have to wait".

They arrived a few minutes later at a small beach just outside of Newport where no one was around, perfect for what he had planned. Kirsten of course had no idea where she was or had no idea what was happening and she was starting to get anxious.

"Sandy, where are we".

"Oh shut up, we're nearly there", he joked slowly helping her out of the car.

Seth, Summer, Ryan and Marissa were the ones who had organized the tiki hut and decorated it so when Sandy arrived he had no idea what to expect just like Kirsten. But when he saw what they had done he was speechless, lighted candles, red roses, music playing, dinner, wine and the sound of the waves. It was perfect, exactually what he needed to show Kirsten how just how much he loved her.

"Come on, can I take this off now".

"Yeah ok", he said while untying the knot, "are you ready".

When Kirsten opened her eyes tears fell down her face, it was beautiful, more than she had hoped for.

"Oh Sandy, it's beautiful", she said starting to cry.

"Yeah I know", he started, "Honey I gotta tell you, this is all thanks to Seth, Ryan, Summer and Marissa".

"What they did this".

"Yeah, I mean it was my idea but I didn't have enough time with sending you the flowers and", Sandy lied.

"Yeah sure", she giggled, "But it's really beautiful".

"Well then I guess we make the most of it", Sandy said while grabbing a glass of wine and giving Kirsten the other.

They both raise there glasses.

"Here's to you Kirsten Cohen, the love of my life".

"And this is for you", she said and they banged their glasses together, "Sandy this song sounds so familiar".

"Well I would hope so", he said, "It's the song that you walked down the aisle to".

"It was too, I can't believe I'm forgetting all of this".

Sandy put his hand out in front of Kirsten asking for a dance and Kirsten reluctantly took it.

"Sandy you can't dance", she announced.

"What are you talking about, I can dance".

"Not the waltz you can't".

"Come on I'm not doing that bad".

"What as bad as how you danced with me at that party in collage", Kirsten laughed.

"Oh god I remember that, but it's not counted I was drunk".

"Sandy you were more like wasted and even so you were still a bad dancer".

"Well who cares about that I'm doing fine now".

"Yes you are".

**Sorry but I'm doing it again, you'll have to wait and see what happens in the next chapter. Hahahaha.**

**Next Chapter: How will the rest of the night go and what will happen in the morning when they talk about Annabelle? To find out you'll have to read, and review**.


	13. Another Day Together

**Hey, sorry haven't updated in a while, I've been busy reading other stories. Well here it is, it's long and pretty good, hope you enjoy, please read and review and honestly tell me what you think. Just so you know Annabelle is going to come back into it.**

Sandy and Kirsten danced around for a while, remembering old memories and laughing together, it was the happiest they had been I a while.

"Remember the time we got chased by the police around four blocks", Kirsten asked.

"Yeah and they never caught us", Sandy laughed, "That was Jimmy's birthday wasn't it".

"Yeah and that's why we were being chased, the three of us were wasted and the cops didn't like our behavior so they tried to arrest us". They both laughed.

"Yep that was it", Sandy said remembering it quite clearly now, "And the next day we didn't get out of bed until 3 in the afternoon, we had a massive hangover".

"Well what did you expect we had like 7 bottles of beer each".

"God those years were crazy", Sandy said, "I hope Seth doesn't get into the same trouble as us".

"He better not", Kirsten said, "So seeing this is your surprise what happens next".

"Well next is dinner and I made it", Sandy joked.

"You did, Sandy are you serious because if you are I am so not eating it", Kirsten announced.

"Honey come on please, just try a bit".

Kirsten reluctantly tried the food.

"Sandy it's really good you didn't make this did you".

"Of course I did", he said looking guilty and Kirsten gave him 'the look' as if to say I know you are lying I just want you to admit it.

"Ok, it's takeaway", he admitted and Kirsten laughed, "What is so funny, I could make it just as good as that if I wanted too".

"Sandy you can't even make toast without burning it", Kirsten announced and with that comment Sandy started tickling her, "Oh Sandy don't, I mean it".

"Ah, so you're very ticklish".

"Yes I am so please stop, please", she begged in laughter

"Alright I'll stop, things are getting pretty boring now anyways".

"What do you mean".

"Baby come on you know what I mean", he said in a sexy voice before kissing Kirsten.

Before they knew it they were in the tiki hut, clothes off with blankets wrapped around them making out. They hadn't done this in a while with all the Rebecca and Carter problems going on and Kirsten forgot how good it was, the way Sandy made her feel safe, his gentle touch, his comforting voice and his undeniable Sandy Cohen charm. Kirsten couldn't believe that after these rough few years they were still together, and it was moments like these that made Kirsten think that her and Sandy were inseparable. Little did she know about the secret Annabelle was hiding that would change her and Sandy forever.

* * *

The next morning Kirsten and Sandy woke up to the bright sun shining into the hut. It was a beautiful California day and neither of them felt like getting out of bed let alone going to work.

"What time is it", Kirsten asked rubbing her eyes to wake herself up.

"Who cares", Sandy answered, "Lets just stay here fort the rest of the day, just you and me on a deserted beach with no one to bother us".

"Sandy trust me that sounds perfect and I would love too but what about the boys".

"What about them, they're 18 and old enough to look after themselves, honey just face it there's no excuse so you're stuck with me", he joked. Kirsten smiled, "What about work, we can't just not go".

"We could pretend we're sick", Sandy offered.

"Don't you think that'll be a little bit of a coincidence".

"Who cares, look honey we finally have some time by ourselves with no one to bother us, a gorgeous little hut, food and wine why can't we just enjoy now while we have the chance", he begged.

"Ok but what are we going to do, just sit here and listen to the waves crash against the shore, you now I can't do that I can't spend a whole day doing nothing", she said while turning around and getting dressed.

"Well I have an idea that'll keep you occupied", he said while pulling Kirsten's hair away and kissing her on the neck.

Kirsten turned around to face Sandy and was about to kiss him back but her cell phone interrupted them.

Kirsten picked it up and noticed Seth was calling.

"It's Seth", she told Sandy.

"Hey sweetie, what's going on".

"Um Ryan and I were just wondering when you and dad are coming home cause you see we sorta had a party bash ;last night and it got a little outa control so we need to clean it up before you arrive".

"Well make sure you do clean it up and you want to know what time we'll be home", she said looking at Sandy.

"Yeah", Seth answered.

"Well we thought we might spend the whole day here, so we'll be back later tonight, is that ok".

"Yeah that's ok Ryan and I will just hang out".

"Hang out is ok but no parties and if we arrive home to a messy house there will be consequences".

"Yeah ok whatever, bye", Seth said before hanging up.

While Kirsten was putting her phone in her purse Sandy got up.

"So you decided to stay with me", he said while giving her a cuddle.

"Aw yes, how could I not".

"So where were we", Sandy asked and Kirsten pushed him down onto the mattress.

"Right here", she said while on top of him and they started making out again.

**Hope you liked it, I know I enjoyed writing it. Please tell me what you think. Thanks, Read and Review.**

**Next Chapter: They have to punish Seth and Ryan, they talk about Annabelle, they go back to work and things are perfect for now that is.**


	14. Annabelle's secret

**Sorry it has taken me a while to update, the story will be finishing soon and the next chapters are going to be very, very long. Keep reading because Annabelle's secret is about to come out. Please read and review. In this chapter it talks about the party Seth and Ryan had and now they are getting punished, I thought it would be good to ****Include the other characters in the story so this was the storyline for them.**

A day together like that was just what they needed. Some time alone, without any distractions from work or the boys where they could work out the problems that were arising with Annabelle and they did. After a long conversation about it Kirsten agreed that there was nothing Sandy could do to get rid of Annabelle, she was now the boss at his law firm and he couldn't change that. Sandy made a promise to Kirsten that nothing has or would go on between him and Annabelle and that he was never going to let anything come between them again.

They arrived home late that afternoon and were greeted by Seth, Summer, Ryan, Marissa and unfortunately for Seth and Ryan a very untidy house.

"Oh my god", was Kirsten's first reaction when she entered her house, "what in god's name happened here".

"I told you, the party got a little out of hand", Seth said.

"A little", Sandy said looking around the living room seeing upside down furniture, empty cups thrown all over the room, broken vases and stained rugs.

"And I thought you said you were going to clean it up", Kirsten said.

"Well we did I mean are, we're getting there, it's not that easy", Seth announced.

"I'm sure it's not", Kirsten responded, "this house better be spotless before tonight", Sandy announced.

"Trust me it will be, with Summer and Marissa's help it'll be clean in less than an hour".

"What, oh Cohen please you can't honestly think that we would help you clean this house", Summer said.

"Summer you're the one who invited all the people that actually made the mess".

"Well why don't you ask them for help", Summer joked before leaving closely followed by Marissa, "By Mrs Cohen, Mr Cohen, I hope you had a great time".

"We did and thanks for all your help", Sandy said.

"No problem".

"Ok, now lets talk about this little party you had that we knew nothing about", Kirsten said putting her hands on her hips.

"Mum look it wasn't our fault we just had a", Seth stared before Sandy cut in, "Ryan what do you have to say about this".

"We're sorry, really it just got a little out of hand but we'll clean it all up and before you know it the house will be back to the way it was, I promise".

"Ok then, but also you're grounded, 2 weeks".

"But dad".

"No buts Seth just clean it up", Sandy ordered.

* * *

The next day was back to work. Sandy woke up first thanks to Kirsten's constant snoring and noticed that they should be at work by now.

"Holy crap", he said as he jumped out of bed, "Kirsten wake up".

"Why, what's going on", she said rubbing her eyes to properly wake up.

"We're late", he yelled from inside the bathroom. Kirsten sat up to look at the clock on the bedside table and when she did she was up in a flash and into the closet to get undressed.

"My boss is going to kill me", Kirsten said while rushing into the bathroom.

"Annabelle's going to kill me".

"No I mean my boss is really going to kill me I was supposed to attend a meeting half an hour ago".

"Well I'm supposed to be in a meeting right now", Sandy announced laughing, "Ok I'm ready and I better get going, I'll call you at lunch ok".

"Ok, I love you", Kirsten yelled as Sandy was already half way out their bedroom door.

"Love you too baby".

Sandy rushed into his office that morning after missing his meeting only to find Annabelle in their waiting for him.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, my alarm didn't go off and the traffic was", Sandy started.

"Sandy not only did you not come to work yesterday but now you've missed a very important meeting, what's going on".

"Well yesterday I was sick", Sandy lied, "And then this morning I slept in, the traffic also didn't help".

"You were sick huh", Annabelle said giving Sandy the look as if to say I don't believe you. Sandy's innocent face turned to guilty, "Ok fine I wasn't sick, I was, spending time with my wife".

"Yeah that's what I thought, I'll let it slide for now but this better not happen again".

"It won't, so what did I miss in the meeting".

Meanwhile Kirsten was at Sparkle explaining to her boss why she missed the meeting.

"Kirsten you were in charge of this issue and you didn't attend the meeting, do you know how that looks".

"Look I don't know what else to say except I'm sorry".

"Well seeing that this doesn't usually happen I'll leave it".

"Thank you so much and I promise I won't let", Kirsten started before her boss interrupted, "But, if this happens again their will be more serious consequences, now go Julie needs your help".

Instead of helping Julie Kirsten headed straight for her office to call Sandy.

"Hello", he said as he answered the phone.

"Hey it's me".

"Oh what a surprise, is everything alright".

"Yeah everything's fine I just can't stop thinking about you".

"Well you only have to wait for another hour before I'll see you at lunch".

"Can't wait, so how much trouble did you get into for being late", Kirsten asked.

"Well I think I'm on thin ice, Annabelle's watching me non stop making sure I'm getting my work done, what about you".

"It can't happen again or there will be consequences", Kirsten laughed, "I feel like a teenager again, you know sneaking around then getting into trouble".

"Yeah it does kind of feel like that, listen Annabelle has come back so I better go, see you soon", he said before hanging up.

Kirsten put the phone down and sat in her chair thinking for a second when Julie came into her office.

"Hey Kiki, how was yesterday, Marissa told me what was going on", Julie started, "So did you sort everything out".

"Yeah we did and I kind of wish we didn't because now I can't stop thinking about him", Kirsten admitted.

"Well it's nearly lunch time why don't you go see him".

"I can't I'm on very thin ice".

"Well I'll cover for you, now go, go".

"Thanks Julie, I'll be back in half an hour".

Sandy was sitting at his desk fiddling through papers when there was a knock at his door.

"Annabelle I'm working ok you can stop checking on me", Sandy yelled.

"It's not Annabelle", Kirsten said entering his oofice.

"Oh hey, what are you doing here", Sandy asked getting up from his chair and giving her a kiss.

"I told you I couldn't wait another hour", she said in a sexy while heading over to the windows and shutting the blinds.

"Kirsten come on I have to work".

"Ok then if you don't want to that's fine, I'll just leave you to it", she said while heading for the door knowing that Sandy wouldn't just let her leave.

"Ok maybe I could take a break", he said.

"I knew you would change your mind", Kirsten said. She threw her arms around his neck and started to take off his shirt when there was another knock at the door.

"Sandy, why is the door and blinds shut", Annabelle yelled which made they pulled away from each other.

"Oh Kirsten hey, what are you doing here", Annabelle asked surprised by her presence.

"Hey Annabelle I was just here to get Sandy for lunch".

"Can I go, please", Sandy begged.

"Yeah sure, you know what take the whole day off it's not like you're doing much work anyway", Annabelle announce, "just make sure that when you come tomorrow you're ready to work, properly".

"Thanks".

They got to the car when Kirsten realized she left her handbag in Sandy's office.

"Sandy pick me up front I left my bag in you're office, I'll just be a second".

"I can get it", Sandy offered.

"No it's alright, I've got to ask Annabelle if she wants to have lunch some time anyway".

"Ok and thank you for trying to make it work with her".

Kirsten smiled at Sandy and headed back to his office. Kirsten grabbed her bag and headed for Annabelle's office.

When Kirsten entered she realized that it wasn't Annabelle sitting at the desk but someone who looked a lot like her.

"Hi, um I'm looking for Annabelle this is her office right", Kirsten asked.

"Yeah it is, I'm her daughter Ashley, she should be right back". Kirsten was surprised she didn't know Annabelle had a daughter.

"Oh I didn't know Annabelle had a daughter, I didn't even think that Annabelle was married".

"Oh she's not, I grew up without my father, my mum was only young actually she was still in collage and she thought it would be for the best if he didn't know so when she became pregnant she ran away to New York, sometimes she tells me stuff about him I think his name was Sandy or something".

**There you go I hope you enjoyed, I think you can guess what is going to happen now. Sorry if the chapter wasn't that good, please read and review.**

**Next chapter: Kirsten and Ashley finish their conversation and then I think you can guess what'll happen.**


	15. Sandy Finds Out The Truth

**Hey peoples, hope you enjoy this chapter. So you all know this story is nearly finished and I'm looking for an idea for another one, does anyone have any ideas? If you do please let me know, it can be about Seth and Summer, Ryan and Marissa, Sandy and Kirsten or any of the new characters or all of them, please help me out.**

* * *

The car ride home was silent, Kirsten sat looking out the window playing back in her mind the conversation with Ashley and how this could affect her and Sandy forever.

"_I think my dads name is Sandy I think, me and my mum haven't really talked about him since we moved here, Oh god I'm sorry I don't know why I'm even telling you this, so are you a friend of my mum"._

It all unraveled here, the reason why Annabelle had left in collage and the reason why she was all of a sudden back.

"_I am here for one reason and one reason only"_

Kirsten remembered her conversation with Annabelle and now knew what that reason was. Sandy was Ashley's father and Annabelle came back to tell him that and maybe even win him over.

"Ok what's the matter", Sandy asked noticing something was wrong seeing she hadn't said a single word, "You've hardly said a word since we left".

Kirsten wanted to make sure that she was right and wasn't just being paranoid before she told Sandy so she turned around to face him and gave him a smile.

"I'm fine, just tired".

"Ok and if you think that convinced me then you better think again".

"Sandy please don't ok, everything's fine", she snapped, "Just drop it ok".

She turned back around to face the window and felt like falling into pieces, things had just started to go smooth again and now came another hurdle that she had to cross and Kirsten didn't know if she could do it, not this, not again.

* * *

The next morning Kirsten woke up to find the other half of the bed empty. She sat up and noticed that it was 11 am and Sandy should have been home from surfing. She walked into the closet and put on her dressing down. She headed downstairs only to find Sandy working away in the kitchen.

"Sandy what are you doing", She asked looking around the kitchen and seeing all the mess he made, "This kitchen looks like it was just hit by a bomb".

"Well I was trying to make some breakfast unfortunately you'll have to live on toast, it was the only thing I could make", he said while handing her the toast.

"Sandy, it's black".

"Yeah and crunchy".

"I'm fine thanks I'll just stick with coffee", she said while turning the kettle on.

"So do you want to tell what was going on yesterday", Sandy asked, "and don't say you were just tired because I know it was more than that".

Kirsten took a deep breath, she really wanted to tell him get it off her chest but she really needed to know the truth before she went ahead and told him, it just wouldn't be fair on either of them.

"Sandy I have a few errands to run so can we finish this conversation later, thanks", she said while giving him a kiss and heading back upstairs to get ready.

Sandy sighed and shook his head, he just wanted to know what was on her mind.

Kirsten stood outside Annabelle's office, Kirsten didn't want to know the truth and she was about to leave and forget that she had ever met Ashley but then there was a part of her that wanted to know and that's what she couldn't understand, this secret could change her life, her and Sandy's relationship so why would she want to know. All these thoughts were rushing through her head and she just wanted to run, get rid of all those thoughts but before she could get away Annabelle spotted her which stopped her from leaving.

"Kirsten hi"

Kirsten heard her name and turned around to see Annabelle.

"Hey Annabelle, I was wondering if we could talk".

"Yeah sure, come on in".

They both sat down and Kirsten was about to speak before Annabelle interrupted her.

"Kirsten I'll stop you from having ask, Ashley told me that she had a run in with you yesterday, I'm so sorry I didn't want you to find out like that".

"So it's true, you aren't just here for work", Kirsten asked.

"Yes I'm here to tell Sandy the truth, he has a right to know and so does Ashley", Annabelle announced, "And I'm so sorry that you found out from her, she's that type of person who gets comfortable with people very quickly and may just say too much sometimes".

"So Sandy is the father, are you sure", Kirsten asked and Annabelle nodded, "then she gets that from her father".

"You haven't told Sandy yet, have you".

"No I wanted to make sure I was right before I told him", Kirsten answered wiping a few tears away, "Just tell me one thing do you plan on getting him back too".

"Kirsten all I want is for him to know that he has a daughter I don't want him back, he loves you".

"Why now, why couldn't you tell him he was going to be a dad back then".

"Because Kirsten I was young, I was scared and I didn't know how he would react so", Annabelle started.

"So you ran away", Kirsten finished.

"Yeah, look Kirsten I'm really sorry for everything".

There was a silence for a while until Kirsten finally asked about Sandy.

"Are you going to tell him or do you want me to", she asked.

"If you don't mind I would prefer to do it, I think he needs to hear it from me".

"Ok then, I'll tell him to come right over".

Kirsten jumped in her car and immediately fell into tears. All she could think about was what was going to happen now?

* * *

Kirsten arrived home and Sandy could tell something was wrong the moment she walked through the door.

"Baby what's wrong", he said rushing over to her. He could tell she had been crying, her eyes were a mess all red and blotchy and her mascara had run leaving black smudges around her eyes.

He put his hands around her to give her a comforting hug and she gripped hard starting to cry again.

"I love you", she whispered.

"I love you too, now tell me what's wrong".

"Sandy I can't", she said while letting go, "You're going to have to talk to Annabelle".

"But, what, why", he asked confused.

"She's at her office, please just go".

"Honey I'm not just going to leave you here like this, whatever it is it can wait".

"No Sandy it can't, just go, I'll be fine, please".

"Ok", he said before giving her a kiss on the forehead, "I'll be right back".

Sandy sat in the car confused. The only time he had ever seen or heard Kirsten so upset was when she was talking to him on the phone before she had the car accident, which made him believe that whatever was happening was serious.

When he arrived he ran up the stairs to Annabelle's office and let himself in.

"Annabelle what's going on, I've never seen Kirsten so upset before what happened".

"Sandy can you please take a seat".

"Annabelle I don't need to sit down just tell me what the hell is going on".

"Ok, Sandy there is no easy way to say this but".

"Annabelle", Sandy yelled impatiently giving her the look which says just hurry up and get to the point.

"The reason why I left in collage was because I was pregnant".

Sandy sat down and there was silence for a while.

"Please say something", Annabelle said nervously.

"So you think it was mine".

"Sandy I know".

**

* * *

There you go, yep I'm leaving you hanging. Hahahaha. Hope you enjoyed, please read and review, please please please.**


	16. The Meeting

**Thanks for all the review, it means a lot. Just remember this story is nearly finished so keep them coming in.**

**Hey everyone, here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave me a review.**

"_I'm so sorry Sandy, this wasn't how I planned for you to find out"._

"_You shouldn't have had to plan it, I should've known right from the start"._

Sandy couldn't get the last 20 minutes out of his head, the conversation with Annabelle about the daughter he never knew of.

"_Sandy we were in collage, I was young and scared and I didn't know how you would react"._

"_So instead of talking to me you just ran away and decided to tell me 17 years later"._

After hearing this news Sandy headed straight to the pub. This is what Kirsten and him had in common, in a bad situation or just any ordinary bad day they would go and drink to make themselves feel better. It helped, it made all the problems go away, until the morning that is.

It was 12:30 at night and Sandy was still sitting there, alone drinking glass after glass. He had finally looked at his watch and realized how late it was. He should be back home with Kirsten right now, but he couldn't stand to be around her right now with the pain she must have been going through. She had found out first and couldn't tell him, he saw her when she arrived home earlier that day and he was sure that he never wanted her to be that unhappy again.

He finished his last glass of scotch and headed outside to find a taxi.

He arrived home at 12:45 and headed straight to his bedroom knowing that Kirsten would be waiting up for him. He quietly opened the door just in case she was sleeping.

"Hey", he said noticing she was awake.

"Hey", she replied, "how did it go".

Sandy sat down on the bed and Kirsten rolled over closer to him.

"Well I know, if that's what you mean".

Kirsten could see the hurt in his eyes and rubbed his shoulder for comfort.

"I just don't know how she could do that, lie to me for all these years, I have a daughter and I know nothing about her".

"Sandy it's ok, it's not your fault she was the one that kept this from you".

"But I still can't help but feel like it's my own fault I mean I should have known".

"Sandy listen to me", Kirsten said grabbing Sandy's hands and looking at him more seriously, "This is not your fault and Ashley will realize that, ok".

"Ok", Sandy said not really convincing Kirsten.

"Look we'll just take it one step at a time alright".

"Thank you", Sandy said, "Are you alright".

Kirsten took a deep breath, "No not really", she laughed, "But things will be fine, I know it".

Sandy leaned over to kiss her and straight away Kirsten could smell the alcohol in his breath.

"Sandy have you been drinking".

"Yeah, afterwards I went to the pub, just needed to do some thinking but don't worry I took a cab".

"Good, but Sandy how much did you drink", Kirsten asked worriedly.

"Probably 2 glasses, not much, I'm going to take a shower".

"Ok", Kirsten said worriedly, she could tell he had more than 2 glasses and that concerned Kirsten because her and Sandy were always a bit dependent on drinking through hard times, she just hoped it wouldn't get out of control with the latest problem.

* * *

The next morning Kirsten woke up and Sandy was gone from the other side of the bed again. She headed straight downstairs to find Sandy and found him sitting on the stool in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Glad to see you aren't making breakfast", she joked.

"Hey", he said, "want some coffee".

"Yeah sure, how are you", she asked.

"Well I have a massive headache and I don't know what I should do now, with this whole Ashley situation".

Kirsten sat down on the stool next to Sandy.

"Well what do you want to do, are you ready to meet her".

"I don't know, I mean I don't even know if Annabelle has spoken to her yet".

"Well why don't you just call, find out", Kirsten suggested while picking up the phone and putting it down in front of Sandy, "We're going to have to deal with this sooner or later so what would you rather".

"Sooner", Sandy answered picking up the phone.

* * *

It was 10:00 and Sandy and Kirsten were heading in the car to Sandy's work. After talking with Annabelle Sandy had decided that he wanted to meet Ashley, so they organized to meet at the office. Ashley was dieing to meet her father that she had never known and Sandy was also excited to be meeting her, the only one who had a problem with this was Kirsten. Even though she was the one who suggested it and kind of pushed Sandy into doing it she still wasn't ready to let a new member into her family that was a part of Sandy but nothing to do with her. Ashley was Sandy and Annabelle's daughter and that's what put Kirsten off. Kirsten was really upset inside but after being alone last night she realized that Sandy was going through a lot worse than her and that's why she was being strong, for Sandy's sake. But sooner or later she knew she was going to lose it.

When they arrived they headed straight for Annabelle's office.

"Hey, sorry we're late", Sandy said as he entered her office.

"Oh that's not a problem", Annabelle said, "Sandy this is Ashley".

"Hi", Ashley said nervously before jumping into his arms, "I can't believe you're my dad".

Kirsten was standing at the back of the room near the door, after seeing them together she realized she wasn't ready, it was too hard and she couldn't take it any more. All she wanted was to break into tears and one of Sandy's cuddles but she couldn't ruin this moment, this wasn't about her. Well it was, it had everything to do with her, Kirsten just didn't want to believe it, it was too hard.

"Sandy I'll meet you in the car", Kirsten said rushing out the door. She couldn't stand to be in that room any longer.

She ran downstairs to the car, leaned up against it and took a deep breath but it still didn't stop her from crying.

* * *

Kirsten was waiting in the car. It had been about half an hour and she was still sobbing quietly, then she saw Sandy coming towards the car. She quickly wiped away her tears and put a smile on her face.

"Hey, how was it", she asked.

"Yeah it was good, things went well, we're going to have dinner tomorrow night at the yacht club".

"Well that should be good, I'm glad things are going ok".

"Would you like to come too Ashley would be happy to meet you".

"No it's ok, you too go you'll be better of without me".

"Why, I want you there".

"Sandy this isn't about me it's about you and Ashley getting to know each other I don't want to get in the way of that".

**There you go that's the end. Hope you enjoyed. Please read and review.**

**Next chapter: Sandy realizes how upset Kirsten still is and he blames himself for hurting her again. But things will turn out alright. Please read and review.**


	17. Not Her Problem

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while but here it is, hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the review, keep them coming in.**

There was a short silence. Sandy couldn't believe what Kirsten was saying. Why was she saying all these things? This did concern her and it had everything to do with her, she was his wife and she had to feel comfortable with the decisions Sandy was now going to have to make. It didn't take Sandy long to realize what was going on, Kirsten wasn't ready to welcome Ashley into the Cohen family, hell she probably didn't even have enough time to get over the fact that Sandy had another child that wasn't even Kirsten's. A sense of guilt rushed through Sandy's body, he should have known that Kirsten was felt like this but he was too busy worrying about himself and Ashley to even consider how Kirsten was.

"Look let's not worry about this let's just go home", Kirsten said putting the keys in the ignition and starting the car.

"No", Sandy said pulling the key back out again.

"Sandy what are you doing".

"Let's talk about this now", he said firmly holding the keys so Kirsten couldn't leave, "You're not ready are you".

Kirsten looked away from Sandy, she couldn't bear to look at him and see the disappointment in his eyes because she was making this all about her instead of it being about him and Ashley.

"Honey come on talk to me, I don't want to do this if you're unhappy".

Kirsten turned back around surprised that he wasn't getting angry at her.

"So you're not angry", she asked wiping away a few tears.

"What, why would I be angry", he said sympathetically, "This is just as hard on you as it is on me, Ashley and Annabelle, you can't keep putting yourself down like this it isn't fair".

"No Sandy you don't understand I'm a horrible person", Kirsten said streaming down her face.

"Kirsten honey you're not a horrible person you're still just dealing with all this", Sandy reassured.

"Sandy give me the keys I just want to go home".

Kirsten tried to snatch the keys but Sandy kept them firmly in his hand so he couldn't finish speaking.

She struggled to get them out of his hand, "Sandy just give them too me", she yelled.

"Just let me finish". Sandy didn't give up the keys and Kirsten was starting to get really upset and frustrated, she started hitting him on the arm before she lost it and fell into his arms crying.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry", he said nursing her in his arms while she quietly sobbed, "Let's get you home".

* * *

When they arrived back home Sandy went straight into the kitchen to make some coffee. Kirsten slowly followed and sat on the stool at the kitchen bench.

"I wonder where the boys are, you didn't see a note on the way in did you", Sandy asked getting out coffee mugs.

"They're at the bait shop, they're favorite bands playing their tonight", Kirsten answered glumly.

"Oh ok", Sandy answered cheerfully trying to enlighten the mood which didn't quite work.

Sandy finished making the coffee and placed Kirsten's on the bench in front of her.

"I'm going to get ready for bed", Kirsten said standing up and not forgetting to take her coffee.

"Kirsten", Sandy yelled after her, "You're not going anywhere until we figure this out".

Kirsten stopped and turned back around, "What is there to figure out".

"Kirsten you're accusing yourself of being selfish when all you're doing is trying to face the fact that I have another child, that's not even yours the way you're acting I truly understand".

Kirsten took a deep breath and headed back to the table with Sandy.

"Thank you", he said, "Kirsten listen to me, I know this is hard but it does involve you and if you're not ready then I'm fine with it and we'll take it slow ok".

"I don't know what's wrong with me, I want you and Ashley to get to know each other but it's just so hard", she whispered.

"Hard how", Sandy asked trying to understand.

It took a moment for Kirsten to answer but when she did the tears started again.

"She's you and Annabelle's daughter, you and Annabelle is the hard part".

"I know, but that is not going to come between you and me", Sandy reassured.

"Sandy it already has", Kirsten said before getting up and leaving, Sandy this time just let her go.

* * *

The next morning Kirsten woke up feeling like crap. She didn't get much sleep last night and she kept thinking about what she had said to Sandy last night. Without sleeping she had plenty of time to think and she didn't pass that opportunity up. She was thinking of how to make this work, what to tell Seth and Ryan and most of all what she was going to do to show Sandy she was willing to try and make it work, even with Ashley as a part of the family.

When she rolled over she saw Sandy there still sleeping, which was unusual seeing that the past two nights she woke up and he was gone. She didn't want to wake him up she slowly brushed the hair away from his face and gave him a kiss on the forehead before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

She was just about to open the door when she heard Sandy's voice.

"Morning", he said sitting up, "Are you going to work today".

"No I have the day off and I was actually kind of wondering if I could talk to you this morning".

"I'm so glad you said that", he said, "because I need you to know that I love you and I am going to do everything I can to make sure you know that, I'm not going to do anything unless I know that you are ready".

"But that's not what you want", Kirsten responded sitting back down on the bed.

"What do you mean", Sandy asked.

"I saw you with Ashley you want to get to know her, you want her in your life, it's not fair on you if I stop you from having that".

"Kirsten when I saw you in the car yesterday that was honestly the worst day of my life and I never want to see you like that again, when I married you I made a vow that I would stand by you during hard times and this is one, if I have to sacrifice my relationship with my daughter for you I'll do it".

Kirsten smiled.

"Sandy I appreciate all of that but she's your daughter and I want you two to get to know each other and you're right I need to be a part of that which is why tonight you, me and Ashley are having dinner at the yacht club".

"Thank you, I don't know what I would do without you".

"Me neither", Kirsten responded giving Sandy a hug.

"So were you heading in the shower".

"Why", Kirsten asked, "I hope you're not getting any big ideas".

"So you're saying that you don't want me to join you", he teased.

Kirsten laughed, "Of course I do".

**There you go, hope you enjoyed. Please read and review. **

**Next chapter: how will dinner go? Read and review, thanks.**


	18. Dinner

**Sorry it has taken so long but here it is and as always I hope you enjoy. Please read and review and don't forget to check out my new Kandy story called When In Aussie.**

Later that afternoon was really hectic. Sandy had to talk to the boys about Ashley, which by the way they did not take very well and Kirsten was going insane figuring out what to wear tonight. She flicked through her cupboards and drawers trying on almost everything and not finding anything that she liked. It took her an hour to find an outfit, one that she wasn't really happy with anyway.

"Sandy do you think this is ok", she said twisting around to show him every side of her clothes, "Or is it not dressy enough".

"Honey it's fine", he said grabbing her hand, "You look beautiful, now will you relax".

Kirsten let out a deep breath.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous you're the one who should be the one acting like this".

"Honey, I never said I wasn't nervous", Sandy responded, "I'm shaking, but I gotta go and pick her up, I'll be back in 20 minutes".

"Ok Love you", Kirsten yelled as Sandy left.

"Love you too and you look gorgeous".

That was enough to put a smile on Kirsten's face.

Ten minutes later Kirsten paced around the kitchen. She was wearing a white halter neck top and a short black skirt added with long dangly earings and a bracelet that Sandy had bought her last year which was worth loads of money.

She kept looking at the clock and checking her outfit to make sure there was not a mark or wrinkle in sight. She was chewing on her nails which she only did when she was nervous when she heard a car pull up in the driveway.

Kirsten quickly grabbed her bag and stopped to check her makeup on the way out the door when Sandy opened the front door and saw her fussing.

"Baby I didn't know you were this worked up", he joked watching her fiddle with her hair.

"I'm not I'm just checking, you ready to go".

"Yep, Ashley's just waiting in the car".

"Ok then, let's go", she said stepping out the door before Sandy grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I love you", he said softly giving her a kiss, "And if this gets to be too much don't hide just tell me and we'll take it slow ok".

"I'll be fine and I love you too".

Things were going great in the car, Sandy was driving and Kirsten and Ashley were in the back happy in conversation. It was exactly what Kirsten had hoped for and even more for Sandy, he was so grateful that Kirsten came and so glad that they were getting along.

"Oh my god, are you serious he really did that", Ashley asked Kirsten laughing.

"I'm not lying", Kirsten answered and Ashley just kept on laughing.

"Hey what are you too talking about back there", Sandy called out.

"Just telling Ashley about the silly and stupid things that you used to do", Kirsten announced.

"I can't believe what I've heard, you were really like that in collage", Ashley asked.

"Most of the time I was drunk", Sandy joked.

"Even when he proposed to me", Kirsten jumped in, "With a plastic ring".

"What, you knew", Sandy asked surprised.

"Of course I did, Sandy it's easy to see that the ring is fake".

"Then why didn't you tell me".

"Because I didn't care if it was plastic or not, I loved it and I didn't want to ruin it for you".

"So you kept it all this time, a hunk of plastic on your finger as your engagement ring", Ashley asked, mouth wide open.

Kirsten nodded her head.

"Aww that' so sweet, but still so crazy", Ashley announced.

"Thank you Ashley", Sandy said.

"You sounded just like Seth then", Kirsten told Ashley.

"Well I guess we are brother and sister now".

"Yep and it'll be great when you, Seth and Ryan meet", Sandy said turning into the parking lot at The Yacht Club, "Here we are".

Meanwhile back at home Seth and Ryan with company from Summer and Marissa were sitting down in the pool house playing play station, Seth and Ryan taking their anger out on the game.

"Come on, come on, come on", Seth yelled at the screen, "Ahh that's how it goes, Ryan, dude you're dead".

"Yeah let's see about that", Ryan responded, "Come on let's play again and this time decides the real loser".

Summer and Marissa sat their bored to death, they had been sitting there for at least 2 hours watching Seth and Ryan fight to be the winner.

They sat their head in their hands with expressionless looks on their faces.

"That's it I've had enough", Summer said standing up and making her way to the other side of the room.

"Where are you going", Marissa asked.

"Shh, just make sure they can't see me".

Seth and Ryan were still playing and yelling at the T.V when all of a sudden the game stopped and the T.V went black.

"There", Summer said rubbing her hands to get the dust off them.

"Summer, what did you do", they both said in unison.

"We were in the middle of a very crucial game, do you know what you've done", Seth added.

"Cohen you'll get over it", Summer yelled, "Now do you want to tell us what's going on".

"And don't say nothing cause we've never seen you like this", Marissa said softly.

"Nothing's wrong", Seth announced.

"Yeah Cohen I don't think that convinced anyone, try better than that".

"Ryan what is it", Marissa asked starting to get worried.

There was no answer, not from Ryan nor Seth.

"Fine if you don't want to tell us then we're leaving and you can go back to your stupid ass video games", Summer announced grabbing Marissa's arm and pulling her out the door.

"Wait", Ryan yelled and Summer and Marissa turned back around, "There is something".

The girls came back and sat down, "Well what is it", Summer asked.

"It's got to do with dad", Seth started.

"Is he alright", Marissa asked thinking he was sick or something.

"He's fine, look remember when I told you about that women from work, Annablle", Seth asked.

"Yeah", Summer said closely followed by Marissa.

"Well today we found out that she has a daughter, that's also dad's".

"What", Marissa said shocked.

"Are you saying that your dad had an affair", Summer asked.

"No Summer no way my dad wouldn't do that, it was a long time ago in collage before dad had met mum".

"Oh my god, how's Kirsten coping", Marissa asked.

"Well she wasn't good to start with, but I think she's better now", Ryan said joining in with the conversation.

"Our families just keep on getting weirder", Summer said and the other 3 just nodded their head.

**Hope you enjoyed. Now I know I said a while ago that this would be finishing soon but I have decided to go a little longer with it. Please read and review and don't forget my other story, I'll post a new chapter for it really soon. Read and Review, thanks bye.**


	19. Kirsten's night out

**So sorry this has taken so long, I've been busy with other stories but finally here it is, thank you all for your reviews keep reading and enjoy.**

The rest of the night went great. Ashley was so happy to be getting to know her new family, Sandy was having fun catching up with the daughter he never knew and Kirsten was just having a ball, especially later when Ashley had left.

Annabelle came to pick her up at 11:00 seeing she had school and exams on the next day so Sandy decided it would be fun to spend the rest of the night out with Kirsten knowing that there hadn't been much of that lately with all this drama going on.

Kirsten reluctantly agreed not knowing that this was going to be one of the best nights she had ever had, if she remembered any of it.

She started off with one glass of champagne which then turned into another and another and before Sandy knew it Kirsten was back in her collage years, drunk and ready to party.

It had been a long time since Sandy had seen her like this. She was more fun, rebellious, the reason why he loved her and the reason why he married her.

"How come I never knew about that", Sandy asked laughing at what his wife just told him, "you weren't that crazy, were you".

Kirsten laughed, "Sandy there's a lot of things that you don't know about me, I don't even know why I'm telling you now".

"Ah I think I do, it's probably because you're drunk", Sandy said smiling and taking the glass of champagne from her.

"Hey I haven't finished that", she said fighting for it back, "You've at least got to let me finish this glass", she said getting louder and louder with each word she spoke.

"Honey, you're a little loud do you want to just tone it down a bit".

"Oops sorry", she said getting up out of her seat and nearly falling over. Sandy was already up and grabbed her just in enough time.

"Ok I think we should be getting you home", he said grabbing her bag and helping her stand up.

"Uh I don't feel too good", she said placing her hand on her forehead.

"Yeah well you don't look so good either and I'm not surprised", he joked, laughing at the way she was acting.

They finally got outside to the car but Kirsten refused to get in.

"I don't want to go home, let's just go for a walk", she begged acting like a little child.

Sandy hesitated for a moment but finally gave in.

"Some fresh air might do you good, but not for long or you'll have an even bigger headache by tomorrow".

After a short walk along the beach Kirsten became a little more alive, that was of course until she heard loud music coming from the nightclub across the street and she immediately wanted to get in there and party.

"Come on Sandy it'll be fun".

"Kirsten I honestly think you've had enough drinks for tonight".

"Who cares, come on you used to be so fun", she said, "And I know that the old Sandy Cohen is still in there".

Kirsten placed her arms on his shoulders and kissed him on the neck, then slowly made her way to his lips.

"Please", she whispered.

"Maybe we could just for a few minuets", he said kissing her back. Kirsten pulled away from his kiss and gave him the look that said 'wrong answer'.

"I'm just joking", he said, "We can stay for the whole night if you want". That's exactly what Kirsten wanted. She smiled and went back to kissing him.

20 minutes later Kirsten was wasted, again. Her and Sandy were both out on the dance floor, not exactly dancing more like making out, having a blast.

It wasn't long before Sandy was up on stage with the microphone singing Grease Lightning and watching his beautiful, drunk wife dance. Even though she was wasted she still looked so beautiful and seeing her like this tonight just made him feel so lucky.

The next morning was typical Newport weather. Hot, sunny and just enough wind for surfing. That would have been the case if Sandy had even attempted to get out of bed. Instead he just sat there watching Kirsten sleep. He knew she hated it but she looked so gorgeous and peaceful he couldn't resist.

The sunlight shone through the window and Kirsten slowly started to open her eyes.

"Morning sleepy", Sandy whispered with a huge grin on his face.

"Morning", Kirsten said attempting to sit up, "Uh my head".

"Yeah that wasn't a good idea, pretty bad is it", Sandy asked.

"Um yeah it's bad, god how much did I drink last night", she asked with her hand over her forehead.

Sandy headed into the bathroom to get Kirsten a face washer for her head, "A lot", he yelled, "Maybe 4 glasses of champagne and 7 beers".

"Uh and I don't even remember", she said still half asleep.

"Yeah well I can see why you wouldn't", he joked placing the cold washer over her head.

"You were pretty wasted last night", he laughed.

"Glad you think it's funny", she said, "Did I make an idiot of myself".

"Yeah a bit, but don't worry i mean they probably didn't even know who you are".

"Probably", she asked taking the washer off and sitting back up, "Yes or no, was there any Newpsies there cause if they saw me you know I'm dead, don't you".

"Baby relax, we were at a club I don't think there would be any newpsies there, those women hang out at places like The Arches and The Yacht Club, where rich people go".

"We were at a nightclub", she asked surprised.

"Yeah and a karaoke bar", Sandy joke.

"Oh my god, I can't believe this", she said lying back down, "So you're telling me I got drunk in public, went to a nightclub and made a total idiot of myself".

"That's right, but you were so cute, you always are when you're drunk", he said giving her a kiss.

"I'll go make you some coffee and get you some aspirin for the head", Sandy said standing up and walking away.

"Oh by the way, the reason why I'm awake is because of your extremely loud snoring".

"Sandy what are you talking about I do not snore".

"Oh yeah you do like a freight train roaring through the house, but honey don't worry it's adorable".

Kirsten gave him a dirty look and rolled over trying to go back to sleep, but her headache was standing in the way.

It was 1:00 when Kirsten came downstairs only to be greeted by Sandy in the kitchen.

"Hey", he said, "How are you feeling".

Kirsten looked at him as if to say 'are you serious, how do you think I feel' and then headed over to get some more coffee.

"I'll take that as a no then", he said with a huge smile on his face, "Don't worry about coffee, look what I got for you", he said handing her a starbucks coffee.

"What is it".

"Oh not much just your favorite, a caramel macchiato".

"Oh Sandy thank you, this is exactly what I need", she said taking it off him and smelling it.

"Smells really good, but I don't think I can drink it", she said putting it down again.

"Why not", Sandy asked confused.

"I think I'm going to be sick".

Hope you like it cause I definitely enjoyed writing it. Keep those reviews coming in.

**Next chapter will just keep going on from this but also Annabelle isn't happy that Ashley is spending all her time with Sandy and Kirsten so she has a plan to ruin everything, please read and review.**


	20. Staying in bed

**Hi everyone, thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter, I really enjoyed writing that.**

**Here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy, read and review.**

Sandy thought it would be a good idea if he stayed home that day seeing Kirsten was a mess. As well as her enormous headache from drinking too much and being sick a few times she also had a cold coming along and Sandy didn't want to leave her alone today in the state she was in.

After rinsing her mouth out with water and cleaning her teeth from being sick for the second time Sandy pulled the sheets back and ordered Kirsten to get some rest. Of course this was not what Kirsten wanted to do so she complained and argued but finally Sandy convinced her to rest up and go to work tomorrow feeling much better and to let him look after her today. Kirsten finally gave in and did what she was told even though she hated the idea of sitting in bed for the rest of the day doing nothing, Sandy waiting on her and looking after her like she was a 5 year old.

"Sandy honestly I'm fine, there's no need to check my temperature", she assured believing he was over reacting a bit too much.

"Well it's just in case", he said.

"In case of what", she asked.

"Oh god I don't know, look all I know is it'll make me feel a lot better and I won't be as fussy if I now that your temperature is right".

Kirsten smiled at that. He was so cute when he acted all worried and concerned for her even though there was nothing wrong with her, or so she thought.

"Do I have too", she winged.

"Yes", he said, knowing he was getting somewhere after his last comment, "Please".

"Alright then", she said in attitude, opening her mouth wide, "But", she said quickly closing it before he stuck it under her tongue.

"What", he asked.

"After this there will be no fussing around, got it", she said firmly.

"Got it", he said nodding his head, "Now can you just let me do this".

The thermometer was just about to reach Kirsten's mouth when she pulled away, Sandy chucked it down on the bed in frustration.

"What is it now", he asked impatiently.

"Oh you're very cute when you're angry", she joked, giggling.

"Kirsten", he said, "You're acting like a 4 year old".

"And you're acting like my mother", she announced, "I was going to say after you've checked my temperature, and I'm fine, maybe you could go to work I'll be fine here alone", she offered knowing a bit that he wouldn't budge.

"Nice try, but I'm not going to work today you're stuck with me", he said, "Now can we just get this over with".

"Well what if I'm fine, then will you go to work and stop worrying about me", she asked.

"Kirsten", he said again. The way he said that Kirsten knew he was getting impatient and he wasn't going to leave so she let out a deep breath and slowly opened her mouth.

"Thank you".

Kirsten shot him a glance and she was not happy and all that did was make Sandy laugh.

A few minutes later after it went off Sandy picked it up to read her temperature.

Sandy's face turned into a very surprised face and Kirsten automatically thought that it was just because she was fine and Sandy was making a huge fuss over nothing.

"See I told you nothing to worry about, so are you going to go to work", she asked.

"No and you're going to the doctors", he said concerned dragging her out of bed.

"What, why", she asked confused.

"Kirsten you're never this hot and look at your temperature".

"Sandy did you just say that I'm not hot", she joked.

"Kirsten honey please can you be serious, your really sick", he announced trying to be serious.

"Sandy I feel a lot better so it can't be that bad", she responded.

Sandy showed her the thermometer and her temperature and Kirsten's first reaction was, "Oh shit", she said referring to how Sandy would react now and how she was not going to be left alone today.

"Exactly, I'm not going anywhere and you're staying in bed", he ordered.

"Sandy I feel fine", she announced, "This stupid thing is probably just broken".

"I don't care, from now on you do what I say".

"Rrhhhh fine", she said with attitude, "But I'm going to have a shower".

As Kirsten went to stand up she felt dizzy and nearly fell over, luckily Sandy was there to catch her and pull her back up.

"Are you alright", he asked with a concerned look on his face.

Kirsten didn't answer instead she covered her mouth with her hand and ran to the bathroom in a hurry. Sandy heard her retching, grabbed a glass of water and made his way to the bathroom where he found Kirsten bent over the toilet. He knelt down beside her, rubbed her back for comfort and held her hair back out of her face.

When Kirsten was finished she stood up and started washing her mouth out when Sandy couldn't help but open his big mouth.

"I thought you said you were feeling better", he joked with a huge smirk on his face.

Kirsten looked up at him and gave him another evil look.

"I was feeling better, it wasn't until I stood up that I got dizzy", she responded.

"Even if that's the case I'm not leaving you alone today", he announced, "Now come on back into bed".

Kirsten slept for the rest of the day and Sandy sat downstairs in his office sorting through some files, trying to get a bit of work done while he could and every now and then heading back upstairs to check on Kirsten.

Kirsten woke up late that afternoon, her head was still throbbing so she got up to go downstairs and get some more aspirin and noticed that the house was unusually quiet. She smiled thinking that she was finally alone and headed into the office to call work and see how they were doing on the issue. She dialed the number and her boss picked up.

"Hey Marilyn it's Kirsten I was just wondering if Julie was there and if she is could I please talk to her for a sec".

Kirsten was just about to get a response when she heard an extremely familiar voice in the doorway.

"I'm right here", she said.

Kirsten knew exactly who it was and turned around with a surprise look on her face.

"Kirsten what are you doing", Julie asked, "You're supposed to be in bed resting".

"I just wanted to know how everything was going at Sparkle", she announced, "How is it going I mean if you really need me I can come back".

"Oh god Kirsten what is wrong with you", Julie said pushing her out the door, "Can't you just take one day of work without freaking out and having to call".

"No I can't", Kirsten admitted while being pushed on the couch.

"Well today you're going to have to", Julie said starting to give her a massage.

"Julie what are you even doing here", Kirsten finally asked.

"Well Sandy called, he needed to go and get some more aspirin and a couple of other things so he told me to come over here and look after you while he's gone, he doesn't trust you, you know and I wouldn't either".

Kirsten shrugged her shoulders and turned around to Julie giving her a look.

"What", Julie asked.

"Can you please stop doing that".

"Oh sorry", Julie said stopping and grabbing a spot on the couch next to Kirsten.

"So Sandy didn't actually tell me what was wrong he just said you were sick, so what's up", Julie asked.

"Vomiting, headache and dizziness", she announced, "want me to keep going".

"God it sounds like you're pregnant", Julie said, "I'm joking of course, it's just when I was pregnant with Marissa I had all those same things but that doesn't mean that you are, anyway do you want a coffee or something".

"Ah yes, thanks that'll be great", Kirsten answered barely even listening to what Julie had asked.

After Julie had gone to make some coffee Kirsten sat there worrying over what Julie had just said. Even though she was joking, it could be possible, she had all the symptoms, her period was late, headaches, sickness and mood swings. The word pregnant just kept flashing through Kirsten's mind, could she really be?

Kirsten's thoughts were distracted when Sandy entered the house.

"Hey Julie, I'm back", he said not knowing that Kirsten was up.

"Hey Sandy I'm in the kitchen, Kirsten's up", she called out.

Sandy headed into the family room and saw Kirsten sitting on the couch, she looked miles away, looked like she was in her own little world.

"Hey honey, how are you feeling", he said, "Thought you might want these", he said grabbing the aspirin from the bag.

"Thanks", she said, "I think I'm going to go back to bed".

"Ok well I'll be there in a sec", Sandy said, "No it's ok, I'll be fine I just want to be left alone for a while".

"Oh, ok", Sandy said with a worried look on his face, "Ah Julie what's going on".

"I know she looked pretty distant didn't she", Julie announced, "I don't know what happened she was fine at first".

Kirsten went back to her room and sat back down on the bed still thinking about it. She didn't really think that it would be happening, but she had to check but then how the hell was she supposed to do that with Sandy watching her every move.

**There it is, hope you enjoyed. I guess you know what's going to happen but I just wanted to say that some drama with Annabelle is going to come back into it, so don't worry. Please read and review.**


	21. No Work, Just you and me

**I gotta say I am really enjoying writing this story and thank you to everyone who is reading and sending me a review, it means a lot. This chapter has some Kandy fluff, hope you enjoy, please read and review, please, please, please.**

Last night was mostly spent arguing over if Kirsten was well enough to go to work the next day or not and with her seductive powers to make Sandy give in he had no hope of winning the argument. The rest of the night was spent between watching movies and making out, more or less making out.

Kirsten had been thinking about the whole pregnant thing but it just kept coming back to one thing, she was on birth control so how could she be? She decided there's no point in worrying over it, even if she had all the symptoms it didn't mean anything she was pregnant they just could have had something to do with her cold, or so she thought.

The following day wasn't going to plan; they had both overslept which wouldn't really have bothered Kirsten if she wasn't going to work that day but today she was, much to Sandy's dismay and on top of that she was sick, again.

As soon as they noticed the time they jumped out of bed and headed into different ends of the room, Sandy to the bathroom and Kirsten to the closet.

She came out of the closet dressed in a short teasing skirt and a white shirt with the buttons half done up and half left. She entered the bathroom where Sandy was brushing his teeth with her hand around her neck trying to close up her expensive diamond necklace but not getting anywhere. She knew Sandy would be able to help so she walked over to him and nudged him on the arm giving him the message she wanted his help, Sandy straight away knew what she meant seeing that she was hopeless with those things and he had to help her every time. He did up her necklace and got a non meaningful thank you from her which he understood because it was already 9:30 and she wasn't even half ready. Sandy laughed at his wife when he saw her fiddling with her hair and doing p her shoes. She looked really cute when she was all panicky and rushed. It kinda reminded him of Kirsten Nichol, the one who would sneak over to his place in the middle of the night and have to wake up extra early to avoid getting caught by his parents.

Kirsten had left the bathroom and was now sitting on her bed placing her rings on her fingers and putting her watch on when she started to feel a bit nauseous and dizzy. She put her hand over her forehead and noticed that she was very hot she didn't have anymore time to think before she knew she was going to be sick. She rushed into the bathroom struggling with her high heels, she bent over the toilet and groaned In pain. Sandy didn't realize she was sick at first, he thought she was just rushing back to fix up her hair again but when he saw her bending over the toilet being sick with one hand trying to keep the hair out of her face he immediately stopped what he was doing and ran over to Kirsten concerned for her health, she had never been this sick before 2 days in a row, something was wrong.

He knelt down beside her, kept her hair out of the way and rubbed her back for comfort.

A while later she slowly and weakly stood up and made her way to the sink where she rinsed her mouth out and checked her clothes to make sure they were still clean and eligible to wear, luckily there was not a mark on them.

"Baby are you sure that you'll be alright", Sandy asked deeply concerned and you could tell from the look in his eyes.

"Sandy trust me I'll be fine, I just need to lay down for a bit", she said now making her way to the bed, "It's probably just a 24 hour thing, there has been a lot of them going around", she announced lying down and placing a face washer over her forehead.

"Yeah except you've had this for more than 24 hours".

"Sandy please I don't need this, I get enough of this worrying from Julie and my boss as it is I don't need you too".

"I hope you don't think you're going to work today", Sandy said.

"Actually I am going", she said in a firm voice, "I'm not giving in this time".

"Well neither am I", Sandy announced, "No more repeats of last night, I know what you were trying to do and it worked it's not happening again".

"Sandy it's not my fault you give in so easily when I kiss you", Kirsten giggled.

"That wasn't a kiss, you were seducing me", he said making it very clear.

"Ah think whatever you want to think but it was just a kiss", she said laughing.

"No it wasn't just a kiss, how was that a kiss I think I would have known if it", Sandy raved on. He stopped when Kirsten's lips met his and she kissed him passionately.

"That always shuts you up", she giggled with her famous Kirsten Cohen smile planted on her face.

"Baby are you feeling better", he asked.

"Much better, why".

Sandy let out a cheeky laugh and rolled over on top of Kirsten, kissing the side of her neck and slowly making his way to her lips. Kirsten giggled and wrapped her rams around his neck before realizing the time.

"Mmm Sandy", she said trying to get him to stop kissing her but he wouldn't budge, "As tempting as this is we can't, we have work".

"No we don't", he said still kissing her, "Well you don't your sick and my excuse is I'm looking after you".

"Sandy we can't keep doing this, we've had 5 days of work already and I have a magazine that's going on the stands in 1 week that I need to organize".

"Can't you do that tomorrow", Sandy begged, taking his hands away from Kirsten's face and placing them on her shirt, slowly undoing the buttons.

Kirsten giggled. "Well I guess it can wait till tomorrow", she said kissing him again.

"Now look who's giving in to kisses", Sandy joked. Kirsten laughed and pulled off Sandy's shirt. A while later they were disturbed by Sandy's mobile ringing on their bedside table.

"Don't answer it", Kirsten said.

"I'm not planning to".

The phone had rung through, there was silence for a while until it started ringing again.

"Rhhh, can't we just be left in peace", Kirsten complained letting Sandy go so he could answer it.

Sandy picked up the phone and looked at the caller id.

"Hey Annabelle", he said in a not so happy to hear from you kinda voice.

"Sandy where are you, you have clients here waiting", Annabelle announced in an angry tone.

"Annabelle I'm sorry I was gonna call you, Kirsten's sick and I can't leave here alone today but I'll definitely be there tomorrow, can't you just deal with the clients".

"Sandy you're on thin ice but considering the circumstances I'll let it pass but this is the last time", she said making it very clear.

"Yeah sure, whatever gotta go", he said before hanging up rolling back over on top of Kirsten.

Even though Kirsten was sick again that morning she still didn't consider the fact that she was pregnant. She was certain it was just a virus that she caught of someone, there was a lot of that going around. It wasn't until it happened the next day, and the next when she started to worry and actually consider it.

It was two days later, Kirsten was still sick and Sandy was still at home looking after her which caused him some problems at work.

Like yesterday he comforted her when she was sick and held her hair out of the way but after 2 days he decided that it wasn't enough he had to do something more, like go and see a doctor.

"Kirsten I've never seen you this sick before, I'm worried ok now can you just go and see a doctor please".

"Sandy I'm fine, It's just a virus there's no need to see a doctor", she assured.

"Kirsten you're not fine, you get dizzy, nauseous, you don't want to eat".

"Ok fine", she said, "I'll do it if it'll make you happy".

"Thank you, I'll go call the doctor right now".

**Sorry it ended at a really bad time but the next chapter will be posted soon and it'll be really good. Don't worry some Ananbelle drama is coming up. Please raed and review, please.**


	22. More Problems

**Hey, sorry it has taken so long to update. I've been really busy and I also have a cold so that doesn't help either. Here's the next chapter, duh! As always I hope you enjoy and please read and review. Happy birthday to cheerleader2006 for last Saturday so sorry this couldn't be ready for you then, I tried but I still made this extra long and tried to make it really interesting for you, happy birthday, hope you enjoy. Please read and review.**

Kirsten stayed upstairs in her room while Sandy went to call the doctor. Her being pregnant was now a really big possibility and if she was Sandy would find out after going to the doctor's and that was not what she wanted to do. Kirsten was worried that after everything that had happened over the past year what with Rebecca, Carter, her dad dieing, her drinking, Annabelle and now Ashley it would be too much and that Sandy wouldn't want this. She was scared that she maybe wouldn't want this and that was why she had been avoiding it for the past week. Life was getting way too complicated since Annabelle showed up and now there might be a baby added in to it, Kirsten thought it couldn't get any worse, well she was wrong.

Sandy reached downstairs and was just about to pick up the phone before it rang instead. He answered it and almost immediately recognized the voice. It was Ashley, who sounded really upset and seemed to be crying.

"Ashley what's wrong", Sandy asked knowing something was wrong by the sound of her voice, "Is it Annabelle".

"Sandy she's leaving and she's making me go with her", she said struggling to say it with all her crying.

Sandy stood there silent for a minute, he had just met his daughter for the first time and had started to get to know her and now she was being forced by her mother to leave, he had to stop her after all she was his daughter too.

"Sandy", Ashley said trying to get his attention, "Are you still there".

"Stay where you are I'll be there soon", he said hanging up and grabbing his keys.

He ran towards the door and remembered Kirsten, he couldn't leave her alone like this or at least he couldn't leave without telling her he was going out. He bolted upstairs to tell Kirsten what was going on.

"Kirsten honey", he said entering the room.

"Yeah, did you get on to the doctor", she asked putting some clothes away in the closet.

"No I didn't get the chance, I got a call from Ashley she says she's leaving apparently Annabelle is forcing her, I've gotta get down there to talk her out of it", Sandy said without taking a second to take a breath, "Will you be alright alone".

"Yeah of course, good luck", Kirsten said. Sandy left and when he did the first thing Kirsten did was pick up the phone to call Julie to ask for a little favor.

"Hello", Julie answered in a happy and enthusiastic voice.

"Ah hi Julie, it's ah Kirsten", she said in a soft voice.

"Oh hey Kiki, how are you feeling today", Julie asked.

"Not much better, I actually called to ask you a favor".

"Well sure anything you need I'm here for you", Julie said in a comforting voice.

"Thanks Julie", Kirsten said, "Oh god this is so hard".

"Kiks what is it, you're starting to scare me", Julie asked now starting to get concerned.

"I need you to get me a pregnancy test", Kirsten finally said.

"Kirsten do you think", Julie started but Kirsten jumped in, "I don't know what I think, all I know is I need to check".

"Ok then, I'll be there soon".

"Thank you", Kirsten said in an upset voice that Julie recognized.

"Kirsten just hang in there", Julie said trying to comfort her.

Sandy was at Annabelle's apartment in no time. He knocked on the door and Annabelle answered.

"Annabelle what's going on, Ashley said you're leaving".

"We are", Annabelle announced closing the door slowly letting him now she wanted him to leave.

"Annabelle I don't know why you're doing this but we need to work this out now let me see Ashley".

"Sandy I think you should just go", Annabelle announced, "She doesn't want to see you".

"That's a lie".

"That's what she told me now just go".

"Wait", Sandy called out before Annabelle had shut the door, "When are you leaving".

"We're leaving next week back to New York".

"Why", Sandy asked.

"Because I don't like it here and I think it'll be better for me and Ashley if we're back home with our family".

"Ashley's family is here, this is where she belongs", Sandy announced.

"Sandy you've known her for what, a week you hardly know her, she hardly knows you, you lived without her for all these years it shouldn't be any problem going back to that".

"Annabelle you can't do this she's my daughter".

"I'm sorry but we are whether you like it or not, meet us at the airport on Monday around 3:00 and you can say goodbye then".

"I want to see her now".

"I don't want you too just stay away till then", Annabelle ordered, "If you don't get out of here now I'm going to call the cops".

Julie arrived at the Cohen's about an hour later.

She had bought the pregnancy test and some donuts (Kirsten's favorite) to cheer her up.

Julie checked all downstairs to make sure now one else was home and then made her way up to Kirsten's room when she realized no one else was home.

"Kiki I'm here", she said in a joyful voice, "And look what I brought".

"Hey Julie".

"Hey, what were you doing in the closet", Julie asked.

"Oh just putting some clothes away and cleaning it out a little".

"God Kirsten you are so typical, you can't stay still for more than half an hour so you go and clean out your closet", Julie said laughing.

"Yeah that's me", Kirsten said smiling, "You bought donuts".

"Yeah there your favorite so I thought I would buy some to cheer you up a little".

"Well that was sweet but I think I'll have to wait until later before I can eat them, I might be sick".

"Yeah that's fine eat them when you're ready so how are you feeling".

"Yeah I'm ok now, I'm just worried about Sandy".

"I noticed he wasn't here, why what happened".

"He got a call from Ashley and apparently she and Annabelle are leaving, I just hope he can knock some sense into Annabelle before it's too late".

"God this place is just full of drama it never has enough".

"Yeah and it might be about to get even more", Kirsten joked, "Did you get it".

"Yeah", Julie said taking the test out from the bag, "So do you want me to stay or leave, I'm fine with either".

"Stay definitely".

"I was hoping you'd say that".

Meanwhile Sandy wasn't having much luck with Annabelle. She had announced that she and Ashley were leaving in 1 week and that Sandy was not allowed to see her until the day they leave and to top it all off she had threatened to call the police, which after a while she did do.

Annabelle shut the door in Sandy's face but he wasn't even nearly about to give up. He started knocking again but when no one answered he started banging and yelling out for Ashley. Eventually Annabelle called the police and they were there soon enough finding an angry Sandy banging on the door. Luckily for Sandy the officer was one of his old friends from college. Sandy explained the whole situation to him and got away only with a warning but unfortunately he still couldn't see Ashley.

Kirsten came out of the bathroom moments later and Julie jumped up from her seat anxious to know the result.

"Well", she asked.

"I'm still waiting", Kirsten said nervously.

"Kirsten I hope you don't mind me asking but", Julie paused for a moment, "Why were you so upset on the phone I mean even if you are pregnant shouldn't you be happy".

"I am happy I just, don't know how Sandy will take the news".

"Oh Kiki, why would you be worried about that, Sandy loves you and I know that he would be thrilled, you've got nothing to worry about".

"But with everything that has gone on these past few years with Rebecca then Carter, Annabelle, Ashley", Kirsten started but Julie jumped in.

"It'll make you two stronger, trust me", Julie said, "Now can we take a look I'm dieing here".

Kirsten looked at the test and took a deep breath before handing it over to Julie.

"Ok I am so the god mother of this child", Julie said, really excited, "OMG I can't believe you're pregnant, aren't you happy".

"Yeah of course I am, just shocked that's all".

"Ok well I would love to stay and chat but this is a great excuse to go shopping, I love shopping for baby's things especially clothes and those little boots are so cute, I might get you some of them, will you be alright by yourself".

"Yeah I'll be fine, Sandy will be home soon".

"Yes and you can announce the big news, he's going to be thrilled, anyway I better get going, talk to you later and congratulations Kiks", Julie said before rushing out the door excited, even more excited than Kirsten.

"Thanks Julie", Kirsten called out after her.

"Don't mention it", She yelled back already half way down the stairs.

After Julie left Kirsten headed back into the bathroom and started applying her makeup. She was sick of being locked up in the house alone and she wanted to leave maybe find out how serious the situation with Annabelle was. After she was ready she chucked the test into the bin. She was just about to leave but then turned quickly turned back around. She decided it would be a better idea if she took it to the outside bin, she definitely didn't want Sandy to see it and find out like that. She picked up the box and headed downstairs. She got outside the door before she started feeling dizzy again, she stopped and leaned on the railings taking a deep breath before attempting to go again, and that was the worst decision she could make. Everything started to go blurry and she couldn't stand up straight, she tried to grab hold of the edge to stop herself from falling but failed. She collapsed and fell all the way to the bottom of the staircase. Unfortunately for Kirsten the boys were out and Sandy was off fixing Annabelle drama and who new how long it would take before he would arrive home.

Meanwhile Sandy was on the highway stuck in traffic. He was heading home but it would be at least another hour before he eventually got there. He pulled his cell out from his pocket and dialed his home number hoping that Kirsten would answer which was not really an option at the moment seeing she was lying down, unconscious at the bottom of the stairs, pregnant.

When she didn't answer he started to get worried, even if she was sleeping she would have been able to hear the phone, it was right next to the bed. He first of all thought she had done something stupid like attempted to go to work or gone out somewhere with Julie so he decided to take the long way home with littler traffic.

Sandy arrived back at his house half an hour later. He walked into the kitchen to see if she was in there or maybe a note saying where she was but when he didn't find her he made his way to their room. Sandy got the most horrible feeling when he saw Kirsten curled up on the bottom of the stairs. He ran over to her in shock and tried to wake her up but not getting anywhere. After a while his senses finally kicked in and he called 911. He sat there for a while with Kirsten in his arms, waiting and then he noticed the box. He focused his eyes closer on it and read that it was a pregnancy test. Sandy was shocked but he didn't have anytime to think before he could hear the ambulance in their street.

"Come on lets get you checked out", he whispered to Kirsten while picking her up and taking her outside to the ambulance.

**Sorry to leave you hanging, I'll try and update real soon. Hope you are liking it, please, please read and review, please.**


	23. It's a girl!

**Hey, decided to update really quickly since I really enjoy writing this and the holidays are coming up soon and I am going to be too busy to update. Hope you like this chapter and as always please, please, please read and review it always makes my day.**

_"Sir does your wife suffer from any medical conditions", the ambulance officer asked, "If so we need to know right away"_

_"No", Sandy asked distantly, hardly listening to the guy._

_"Does she have any allergies, is she allergic to anything at all"._

_"Ah no not that I know of", Sandy said, "But um, she might be pregnant"._

_"Ok then we'll have to get her to the hospital right away, how far along is she", The doctor asked, "We really need to know all this, the fall could have badly hurt the baby we'll need to do an ultrasound right away"._

_"I don't know, but she hasn't been pregnant for long"._

_"Ok good, we need to get Kirsten to a hospital right away are you going to come with us or follow"._

_"I need to be with my wife"._

_"I understand", the doctor said._

Sandy sat there in the waiting room hours. He kept going over the past few hours, getting home and finding Kirsten unconscious at the bottom of the stairs, discovering the pregnancy test, talking to the doctors and arriving at the hospital. Sandy had asked at least 5 nurses how Kirsten's condition was but they all just replied that she was still in surgery and that she should be out soon. Sandy was getting impatient that was an hour ago and he still didn't know what was going on. Finally a nurse approached Sandy to talk about Kirsten's condition, and the baby's.

"Mr Cohen, I just wanted to let you know that your wife is now out of surgery, the doctor's waiting in her room to talk to you about her condition".

"Is she alright", Sandy asked panicked.

"A few bumps and bruises but she'll be fine, she's in the room to the left", the nurse said with a smile, before leaving.

Sandy sighed in relief that was the best news he had heard all day. But what about the baby, if there ever was one would it have survived? Sandy rushed down the corrider and turned into room 206 where he saw a peacefully sleeping Kirsten and her doctor checking up on her.

"You must be Mr Cohen", he said politely.

"Sandy, please call me Sandy".

"Well Sandy you'll be happy to know that Kirsten suffered no internal injuries, she did however suffer some bad cuts and bruises and she'll have a pretty bad headache for the next few days but other than that she'll be fine".

"And what about the baby", Sandy asked nervously, "If she was even pregnant".

"The first thing we did was do an ultrasound and yes it did show that Kirsten was pregnant, and that the baby is fine and as healthy as ever, she was very lucky Mr Cohen", the doctor said with a huge smile planted on his face.

"She", Sandy asked.

"Yes she, it's a girl, congratulations", the doctor announced, "I'll leave you two alone for a while, she should wake up soon".

When the doctor left Sandy headed over to Kirsten and sat down on the chair next to her bed with a huge smile on his face. He was going to be a dad again this time for his beautiful little daughter, he just couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He had always wanted another kid, a daughter one that would take after Kirsten with her beautiful looks and adorable sense of humor. He grabbed Kirsten hand and held it while he started imagining his life in a few years, him and Kirsten closer than ever and there little daughter. His thoughts were interrupted by a tingling feeling on his hand. He looked down and noticed Kirsten was moving her fingers.

"Kirsten", he said while standing up, "Come on wake up".

Kirsten's eyes slowly opened and she groaned in pain when she felt her head spin.

"Hey", Sandy whispered, "How are you feeling".

"Uh I've been better, what happened", she asked sleepily.

"You fell down the stairs but you're at the hospital now, you don't remember"?

"No", Kirsten answered confused, "All I remember is Julie leaving, after that is just all a big blur".

"Well I guess that's normal under the circumstances", Sandy said smiling, wiping Kirsten's hair out of her face.

Kirsten lay there for a while thinking, trying her hardest to remember what happened, she knew there was something important she had to say but she couldn't remember a thing, until it hit her and everything came back into view. She remembered about the baby and falling down the stairs, the baby, was it alright, did Sandy know?

"Oh my god", she whispered, "Sandy there's something I need to tell you".

"The baby's fine", Sandy jumped in.

"How do you know", Kirsten asked.

"You had the box in your hand when you fell, I saw it then the doctors confirmed it when I got here".

"You're not mad".

"What, why would I be mad", Sandy asked shocked at her comment.

"I just thought with everything going on and everything that has gone on you wouldn't want this".

"Oh Kirsten honey of course I want this, after I saw you unconscious and found out you were pregnant I was so scared that I would lose her and you then when I found out she was going to be ok I was so relieved and the happiest I had been in a long, I want this so don't ever think that, I love you".

"I love you too and I do want this I just didn't know you'd react", Kirsten said before Sandy leaned over and gave her a kiss, "Sandy you kept saying she, does that mean anything".

Sandy nodded his head with a huge grin on his face.

"It's a girl".

"Oh thank god finally a girl in the family, you boys drive me insane sometimes", Kirsten said laughing.

"Hey we aren't that bad, are we", he joked.

"No of course not, it'll just be good to have a daughter for a change, you know one that I can dress up in pretty pink, do her hair take her shopping without her complaining".

"Yeah I know what you mean", Sandy said unable to take away the smile on his face, "And this one may even like to know how to surf"

"I doubt it".

"Why, because you don't like surfing", Sandy asked.

"Exactly, she'll be the more shopping type that doesn't like water unless she's tanning, like me", Kirsten joked.

"Oh she better not be like that, I already have to put up with you, that type drives me insane", Sandy announced, trying to stop himself from laughing.

"What my type", Kirsten asked and Sandy nodded, "I drive you insane".

"Hell yes, but that's what I love about you", he said softly.

"So you're saying what you love about me is that I drive you crazy", Kirsten asked, "Well you love to piss me off, it drives me crazy too maybe that's what attracts me to you".

"And maybe that's what makes us the perfect couple", Sandy announced leaning over to kiss Kirsten. His kiss was starting to get deeper and more passionate until they were disturbed by a nurse.

"Sorry to interrupt", she said, Sandy and Kirsten pulled away from each other, "But I thought Kirsten you might like something to eat seeing you've been in surgery for hours".

"Oh thanks", she said politely, "But I don't think I'll be able to eat much I feel pretty sick in the stomach".

"Well it's probably better not having much I'll tell you hospital food is really not high on anybody's list", she said, placing the tray on the bed and leaving the room.

"Are you gonna eat any", Sandy asked.

"No, I'll probably be sick if I do", Kirsten answered, "But feel free to have some yourself".

"Well I haven't eaten in hours so maybe I'll just try a little", Sandy announced, "See if it's really as bad as she lets on".

Sandy took a mouth full of the chicken soup and immediately spat it back out.

"OMG this is horrible, too much salt or something, yuck". Kirsten was now laughing.

"Uh maybe I should try and get something from the vending machine, I'll be back in a second".

Sandy arrived back a few minutes later and found Kirsten curled up asleep.

He smiled at how beautiful and peaceful she looked and then made his way to the side of the bed and pulled the sheets up over her. He sat down on the chair and watched her sleep before he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket.

He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the name on the front, it was Seth. Sandy just realized that he hadn't even called Seth or Ryan and told them what had happened, there were probably getting worried when they arrived home to an empty house.

"Seth", he answered into the receiver.

"Hey dad, what's going on where are you and mum", he asked.

"Seth we're at the hospital, it's Kirsten but don't worry she's going to be ok she's awake and responding".

"OMG what happened", Seth asked concerned. This caused Ryan to pay attention, he took his eyes off the play station game and turned to look at Seth, he could see the worry in his face and immediately made his way over to the kitchen bench where Seth was.

"I don't fully know, I came home this afternoon and found her unconscious at the bottom of the stairs, but don't worry she's fine".

"What's going on", Ryan asked Seth. He didn't answer he just put his finger to his lips to tell him to be quiet.

"Ok thanks dad, we'll be there soon", he said and then hung up.

"Ok tell me what's going on", Ryan asked now getting really worried.

"It's mum she's at the hospital apparently she fell down the stairs".

"OMG is she ok", Ryan asked.

"Yeah she's fine, nothings broken and three's no internal injuries, lets go", Seth said grabbing the keys and heading out the door.

**There you go, hope you enjoyed. Next chapter how will Seth and Ryan take the news of a new baby and more Julie Kirsten bonding! Please read and review, merry Christmas.**


	24. Family time

**Hey everyone. Hope you had a great holiday. I've been so busy but have finally found the time to update this story. Hope you enjoy please read and review.**

Seth and Ryan arrived at the hospital minutes later but it took them a while to find Kirsten's room but when they finally did they were so relieved to find their mum wide awake and well. They had never really experienced any accidents before that caused someone to hurt themselves badly enough that they had to go to hospital except for the time when Kirsten had the car accident and that was not something they wanted to deal with again.

Meanwhile Sandy and Kirsten were talking about how they were going to tell the boys about the baby. Sandy couldn't wait to tell them he had trouble keeping it from Seth when he was talking to him on the phone where as Kirsten on the other hand didn't like the idea and was begging Sandy to keep quiet about it for now.

"We have to tell them sooner or later".

"I know, just not now", she begged.

"Come on they're gonna be happy for us".

Kirsten chuckled, "Seth, are you really sure about that".

"Oh baby come on those are just acts, he doesn't mean everything he says he just loves to annoy us", he reassured, "Trust me he is going to be thrilled".

"No he's not ok I don't care I don't want them to know not yet, please"

"We have to tell them or they're gonna find out themselves soon enough".

"And we will just promise me you won't say anything now", she said firmly.

"Kirsten", Sandy started but she cut him off.

"Promise", she said more firmly this time letting him know she was serious.

Sandy didn't have enough time to respond before they heard Seth and Ryan at the door.

"Hey mum", Seth said entering her room and leaning over giving her a hug. Kirsten looked over at Sandy and gave him a look. He knew exactly what she was trying to tell him _keep your mouth shut_, "How are you feeling", Seth asked. Kirsten gave Seth a look as if to say _how do you think I feel, I just fell down the stairs and now in hospital. _

Seth got the message, "I guess not so great", he said sarcastically

Ryan came over next and gave her with a hug, "I'm glad you're ok", he said.

"Yeah you really scared me for a second", Seth added, "So what happened".

"And don't say you just tripped because we know there's something more to it", Ryan announced.

"What do you mean", Kirsten asked, wondering what they meant by they know there's something more to it.

"Well we've noticed that you've been sick lately, did that have something to do with it because I mean you wouldn't just trip down the stairs, there has to be a reason, right", Seth said.

"Wow, aren't you two quite the detectives", Sandy joked, "You know everything".

"Ah I don't know I was just really dizzy I guess, I probably just got out of bed to quickly", Kirsten responded.

"But you admit it you have been sick lately", Ryan asked.

"Yeah, but it was just a 24 hour thing", Kirsten said, confused as to why they were asking all these questions.

"That lasted more than 24 hours, more like 3 days", Seth announced, "Now I would like some answers".

There was silence for a moment before Sandy jumped in.

"Actually there is a reason a reason more than just dizziness and", Sandy started but Kirsten knew what he was doing and tried to stop him.

"Sandy please".

"Seth, Ryan there's something that your mother and I have to tell you".

"Sandy don't", she said angrily.

Sandy was about to speak but was surprised when Seth jumped in and finished for him.

"You're pregnant aren't you", he asked.

Kirsten's angry face turned away from Sandy and she looked at her son shocked.

"How did you know", Kirsten asked.

"Well you've been sick every morning for the past few days and lets face it you're never sick", Seth joked.

"And we kinda found the pregnancy test in the bin", Ryan added.

"And on top of all of that you sorta gave it away by acting the way you did when we asked you all those questions", Seth announced.

"So you're, ok, about it all", Sandy asked, still surprised that all this time they knew.

"Yeah why wouldn't we be", Seth asked, "This is like the best news ever".

"Ok well not the best ever but definitely great news", Seth joked making everyone laugh.

"Congratulations", Ryan said giving both Kirsten and Sandy another hug closely followed by Seth.

"Thank you", Sandy said excitedly, "I'm just glad you're ok with it, we thought you were going to have a five alarm freak out, call this baby punishment and accuse us of being bad parents for getting to close to each other".

"Dad come on I think you two are gross together, every morning when I enter the kitchen and see you two I just want to throw up", Seth joked, making everyone laugh, "But I have nothing to complain about cause this is good news, now I have a little brother or sister that I can annoy and pick on, I can be the big guy for once", he said sarcastically.

Ryan laughed at Seth, "Yeah like that's ever gonna happen".

"You just watch Ryan, you'll see".

"Ok, whatever", he responded still chuckling, "We'll leave you two alone for a while and get some dinner, anything in particular".

"Ah yeah some Thai would be nice", Kirsten replied.

"Uh why am I not surprised", Seth said, "We always have Thai".

"Thai it is", Ryan said enthusiastically trying to annoy Seth.

"Oh you have to get the chicken with the spicy curry that's my favorite", Sandy added, "And don't forget dumplings". Ryan nodded his head and left the room followed by Seth.

"Be back soon", Seth called out from the door.

Sandy waited till the boys were completely gone before he looked over at Kirsten and gave her a_ I told you so_ look.

"What did I tell you", he said sitting down on the side of the bed, "They were fine about it".

"I know, I just hate seeing him disgusted in me, I've let him down too many times and I didn't want to do it again".

"Oh honey you're not letting him down", he reassured, giving her a comforting hug.

"I'm sorry", she said wiping a few tears from her eyes, "I guess I'm over reacting a bit".

"Yeah, just a bit", he joked making Kirsten giggle.

"Oh I forgot to ask what happened with Annabelle".

"It's getting cold in here are you cold", Sandy asked trying to change the subject.

"Your changing the subject, it's that bad is it", Kirsten asked worriedly.

There was silence for a moment before Sandy finally spoke up.

"Yeah it is", he said, stopping again, "Annabelle's leaving and she's taking Ashley with her".

"What", Kirsten shrieked, "Why would she do that".

"I don't know, she won't let me talk to her".

"Well what are you going to do", Kirsten asked.

"There's nothing I can do, not until Monday anyways".

"Why, what's on Monday".

"It's when they're leaving Annabelle told me to meet her at the airport around 3, I can say goodbye then".

"Sandy she can't do this, Ashley is your daughter to".

"Well it's a little hard to see her if I go over there and Annabelle calls the cops".

"She called the police", Kirsten asked surprised.

"Yeah, so I guess there's nothing I can do until Monday and still she'll be leaving".

"Since when does Sandy Cohen give up so easily", she smiled, "go over there talk to Annabelle, no yelling, no arguing, no fighting just talk".

"I knew there was a reason I married you", Sandy said giving Kirsten a kiss, "I'll be back soon, don't you guys eat all the food".

Seth and Ryan arrived back half an hour later to find the doctors checking up on Kirsten.

"Is everything ok", Ryan asked.

"Yeah just a check up", Kirsten replied.

"Everything's fine", the doctor said, "I'll leave you to it".

"Where's dad", Seth asked.

"Ah he's gone to see Annabelle", Kirsten answered, "He's trying to stop her from leaving Newport".

"Ok", Seth said confused, "Why, I mean why would dad care if she leaves, she lied to him for years, and she's a bitch".

"Seth that's enough", Kirsten said, "He's trying to stop her because she's taking Ashley with her".

"What, she can't do that she's his daughter too", Ryan announced.

"God, she is a bitch", Seth accidently said out loud.

"Seth", Kirsten said firmly.

"Sorry".

"Well do we want to wait for him", Ryan asked.

"No we can start, he should be here soon".

Seth and Ryan pulled chairs from the other side of the room over near Kirsten's bed and by the time they were done moving furniture Sandy had arrived.

"How did it go", Kirsten asked at the first sight of her husband.

"Well she didn't slam the door in my face and she didn't call the police", Sandy started.

"But", Seth said.

"But she's still leaving".

"Did you get to talk to Ashley", Ryan asked.

"Yeah I saw her, she didn't have much to say she was pretty upset".

"Poor girl", Kirsten added.

"Well are you hungry", Seth asked.

"Starving", Sandy said sitting down next to his son.

They all stayed at the hospital that night until really late, telling stories, joking around and discussing baby names. It was the best fun they had in a long time.

**There you go, hope you enjoyed, next chapter will be up soon. Please read and review, please.**


	25. Welcome Home

**Hey everyone! Sorry it has taken me so long to update I have been busy because it's the start of a new year. As always hope you enjoy and please read and review. Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed before and sticked with this story from the start, really means a lot! Ok so theres going to be Kandy fluff, kinda, in this chapter but don't worry all the Annabelle drama will come back next chapter. Also there will be Julie Kirsten bonding in the next few chapters.**

Kirsten was released from the hospital later that week. She was so glad to finally be coming home, Seth, Sandy and Ryan too for that matter. With Kirsten in the hospital for the last few days things got a little bit hectic at home. Sandy was busy every minute rushing around trying to get his work done as well as taking the boys to school and attempting to keep the house tidy. Kirsten as well was dieing to get back home, back to her house, back to her family and back to her own bed. She hated hospitals with the uncomfortable beds, crappy meals and noisy machines. She couldn't wait to get back to a quiet house where she could finally get some sleep and relax and that's what she thought she was going to get, unfortunately for her the next week was going to be hectic and full of drama for her and her family, Annabelle was going to make sure of that.

"Ok so you've got everything", Sandy asked, from inside Kirsten's hospital room.

"Yep, now can we go", she replied, really eager to get out of there.

Sandy laughed at her enthusiasm to get home and headed out the door followed by Kirsten. They arrived back home and Kirsten was greeted by Seth, Ryan, Summer, Marissa, Julie and a huge Welcome Home sign.

"Welcome Home", they all said in unison with smiles on their face.

"Hi", Kirsten said excitedly giving Seth and Ryan a hug.

"So mum what do you think of the welcome home party", Seth asked.

"Well I don't know about a party but the sign, its definitely good, thankyou", she said unable to wipe the smile off her face.

"Yeah and I made it", Seth said in his usual sarcastic way.

Kirsten then made her way over to Julie.

"So, is it good to be home", Julie asked after receiving her hug.

"Definitely", Kirsten responded making Julie laugh. Summer and Marissa came up afterwards and embraced Kirsten with a hug.

"Congratulations on the baby Kirsten", Marissa said.

"Yeah and I'm really glad you're ok", Summer added, "You scared me for a moment".

Later that night, when everyone had left Kirsten made her way upstairs to her bedroom determined to get a good night sleep. She changed into her pajamas and hopped into bed. Sandy came up a minute later and gave her a kiss goodnight. He sat down on the bed and Kirsten cuddled up next to him.

"I'm so glad you're home", he said softly.

"I know, so am I", she giggled, "I like hearing you say it too", she said before giving him a kiss.

"Well in that case I am very glad that you are home", he said making her laugh, "I love you".

"Love you too", she replied smiling.

"Now get some sleep, we have a big day planned tomorrow", Sandy announced, tucking her sheets in.

"We have something planned", she asked confused.

"Yes we do, first a delicious bacon and eggs breakfast followed by a trip to the supermarket then a lovely picnic lunch at the beach, how's that for romantic".

Kirsten sniggered, "Ok so we're going for a romantic grocery trip".

"Ok so that's not exactly romantic, but, we do need the food for the picnic", Sandy announced, "So what do you say, you think you'll be up for it".

"I'll be fine", she answered.

"Cause if your not that's totally understandable I mean you just got out of the hospital and you", Sandy started but Kirsten shut him up but covering his mouth with her hands.

"I'll be up for it, ok I'm fine", she reassured, "No you get going, I need my sleep".

With that Sandy left the room and Kirsten was asleep in no time.

The following day was Saturday. Sandy woke up first to the loud snoring of Kirsten beside him. He rolled over gently, trying not to wake her and looked at the clock, it read 6:35, time to get up and make a start on breakfast. Sandy quietly got out of bed and tip toed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Kirsten woke up and hour later and noticed that the other side of the bed was Sandy. She knew he hadn't gone surfing, he would be too worried if he left her alone after the injuries she had just received, she knew him all to well. Kirsten figured he had gone downstairs and started on breakfast. She didn't want to spoil it for him so she jumped into the shower.

She came downstairs a few minutes later to a very decorated kitchen. There were candles and flowers on the table and all the food and drinks had been served and set out on the table for two. Kirsten gasped at the sight of her kitchen, she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have him, he truly was one of a kind.

"Breakfast is served your highness", he said in a very English accent causing Kirsten to laugh.

"It's very impressive", she said, a huge smirk plastered on her face.

"So we have bacon, eggs, fruit, toast, waffles and if you would like, pancakes", Sandy announced gesturing for Kirsten to sit down.

"Can we just leave the pancakes out, I don't think I'll be able to fit it all in".

"Yeah, no problem", he answered taking a seat next to her, "Today is all about you so whatever you want".

After breakfast Sandy and Kirsten headed back upstairs to get ready.

"Oh my god my stomach really hurts, I cant even walk", Kirsten said, laughing, "I ate way too much".

Before Kirsten could say anything else Sandy had scooped her up into his arms and carried her into their room. He carefully dropped her on the bed and kissed her.

"Feel better now", he asked.

"Definitely", she giggled sitting herself up, "Come on we have to get ready, I for one am looking forward to this romantic picnic on the beach, just as long as there's less food".

They were both ready in the next few minutes and headed different ways, Kirsten to the pool house and Sandy to Seth's room.

"Knock knock", Sandy said at Seth's door.

"Come in", Seth called out.

"Hey", Sandy said, "Just wanted to let you know we're on our way out".

"Oh, ok", Seth replied.

"So what are you going to do today", Sandy asked.

"Ah probably hang out with Summer, Ryan and Marissa, I don't know".

"Ok well we probably wont be home till late so be good, have fun", he said before leaving.

"You too", Seth called out after him.

They met back up at the front door a few minutes later.

"Ready", Sandy asked.

"Yeah", Kirsten smiled, "Seth was ok about staying home by himself".

"Honey, he's seventeen", Sandy joked, "He'll be fine, I don't want you worrying all day ok you're supposed to be relaxing".

"Ok, ok from now on I'll relax".

It was 1:00 and they had just arrived at the beach. Luckily for them no one was around, perfect for a romantic picnic.

"Mmhhh looks like its just us", Kirsten announced.

"Perfect", Sandy responded laying out the picnic blanket.

To Be Continued……..

**Ok so I know that it was cut short but I am trying to update my other stories too, so it cant be too long. I promise I'll update again soon. Read and Review, I'll love ya for it!**


End file.
